The Return of Lydia
by brielle-watterson
Summary: After Lydia returned to the kingdom of Lacorinth to become the official royal sorceress, she pays a visit to Enchancia a few years later. But there's a catch: Cedric is still there-only that he has been changed. As he continues to stay by Sofia's side and take care of her now that his past is behind him, Lydia still lives in it and will make sure he leaves, once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

*******CHARACTER OF LYDIA MADE BY GRADGIRL2010 ON FROM THE STORY OF MY SISTER'S KEEPER*******

As Cedric wrapped his arm around Sofia's shoulder, he continued to wave his wand, making the ball of water.

"You can make liquid levitate easily, dear. It's a simple spell, so there's really no pressure in doing so. Plus, it's great for defense." Sofia laughed.

"And how is it great for defense?" Cedric smiled at her melodic giggle.

"Well, if some kid at school gets in a fight with you and there's water nearby, I'm sure this would come in handy. It'd sure teach them a lesson, of course." The young princess looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so lucky I have you as my sorcerer." He grinned.

"I am pretty good, am I?"

They continued to chatter for a bit, enjoying each other's company as he showed her more spells. The two sat on a bench in Cedric's workshop, and every minute of their time was fantastic. _I wish this would never end, _Cedric thought. _Finally. There's no more pain, sorrow, nor fear of losing anybody. The sorcerer smiled once more._

_My heart is home again. And it is home to stay._

"Sofia! May I speak to you real quick?" Miranda called from outside the door. The princess bid her sorcerer farewell and left, leaving him alone with Wormwood and his thoughts after she promised that she'd be back in a few hours.

"What is it, mom?" she asked, closing the door and walking by her side as they headed downstairs.

"Lydia is coming to visit tomorrow and I thought you'd like to know. She'll be staying here for a few weeks before she has to go back to Lacorinth." Her daughter beamed with joy.

"Lydia is coming to stay? Yay!"

"I've already told James and Amber, and she'll be here tomorrow. For now, I want you to save your excitement for later. Dinner is almost ready." Sofia nodded and ran to her room, readying for supper.

"Oh, this is great, Clover! Lydia's coming tomorrow! And she'll be staying here for a whole three weeks!" Her heart that she possessed gleamed with all its glory as she danced around the room playfully, thinking about so many things in such little time.

"Isn't that your sister?" her rabbit asked. "The one that's twenty now?"

"Yep! Her and Eezeyal are coming over. Maybe you and him can become friends," she smiled. "He's really nice, and from the look of it, very loyal."

"It sounds like he is, but we'll focus on this stuff later. Your dinner is almost ready." Sofia looked down at him.

"How did you know that I was having dinner?" Clover's expression turned into an annoyed one.

"I know when it's time for your dinner when that butler of yours is coming down the halls ranting his hind off. It's very annoying, if you ask me." Sofia giggled.

"That's just how Baileywick is, Clover. You know how he is when it comes to getting things done." The bunny nodded his head, scratched his ear, and then yawned.

"Yes, well, I think it's time you should get going. I'm going to hit the sack early tonight." Sofia nodded and left her room towards her awaiting family. She thought about the conversations that she was going to share with her big sister and smiled.

But what she didn't know was that she wasn't going to get all the brightest encounters.

"Princess Lydia has arrived!" Baileywick announced, his voice echoing in the air. The three children watched as a brunette walked out of the carriage, an owl attached to her shoulder.

"Lydia!" Sofia cried, rushing up to hug her. The eldest returned the favor and gave her a friendly hello. Sofia led her up the stairs, while James and Amber finished their greetings as well.

"Come on, I'll show you everything! I'll lead you to your room first."

"That would be wonderful, Sofia."

As Cedric watched from his tower, his heart dropped as he stared in horror.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be! _

"W-Wormwood…she…she's back. She's back! No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! She left!" he cried in despair. Then, a dark thought hit him. The past. The arguing. The threats. The yelling. The ambition. It ran through Cedric's mind violently, hearing everything that was spoken all at once.

"Stop it," he growled. "Stop it!" He twisted and turned, the horrible nightmare swirling all around him. Cedric then, he his eyes wide, saw the vision of himself, pointing his wand at Sofia's head as Lydia was chained to the floor.

_"Let's see how many scratches it takes before she breaks down like the little doll she is."_

The vision faded as soon as it came and it took a few moments for Cedric to regain reality. But then…he thought of Sofia once more, and had never felt more determined in his life. The old him came into view again, and it laughed maniacally, like a person being possessed by a demon.

"No," he said firmly. "You need to leave. You need to go away, and never come back. A new era of me has begun, and I will not let you take over."

One would find it silly to see a man talking to his the figure in his past, but Cedric ignored his right mind and turned back to the window. Back to Lydia.

"And I will not let you bring back the past." The shadows engulfed him as he vanished from sight, into the workshop as he hid among the shelves of potions. Determination reined the air, and he wasn't going to let that foolish Lydia take Sofia away from him.

_Sofia needs me. This is my home. I belong with her, and she belongs with me. I'll never leave, no matter what she tries to do. I shall not fight. I cannot risk losing the one I love and hold dearly. But I will stand my ground like no other. _

Cedric pulled opened his drawer to his desk and pulled out the gold star she gave him on the night of their performance in front of King Roland and Magnus.

"And I won't let you down, my princess."

Just as the sun was at its final hour, the sorcerer escaped his workshop and cautiously crept through the hallways, looking out for Lydia. For trouble.

"I have not seen Sofia since this morning. Nighttime is almost upon us. I have plenty of time to tuck her into bed and bid her goodnight," he whispered to himself reassuringly. "The Lydia girl will surely be in bed by then. I shouldn't have any interruptions." The sorcerer trailed around the corner and continued to walk, his footsteps giving off no sound. There was something about the night that captured Cedric's eyes, and it seemed to bring back lovely memories of him and his princess spending time together, as well.

_Oh, my dearest,_ his mind cried out to his beloved. _I have made some awful mistakes in the past, and I still can't believe I threatened to hurt you. But I promise that the old me is gone now, and you are safe in my arms and will continue to be for years to come. You have to stay strong. Don't let her take you away from me. Stay with me, Sofia. Stay…_

As Cedric's thoughts broke away into nothing and returned back to life, it wasn't before long until he hit the hallway where Sofia's room resided. And from the light that was shining through the crack of the door, he could tell she was in there. Almost there. Just a few more steps and-

"YOU!"

He froze. _Merlin's mushrooms! Dammit!_ He turned around, and faced his enemy once more in over a few years.

"Yes, me, and?"

"What are you doing here?" Lydia snarled. Cedric's eyebrow lifted.

"I'm the royal sorcerer, smart one. I belong here."

"No, you don't, you…you…you monster!"

"Still living in the past, Sofia's sibling?" he sneered as he turned around, his voice then turning into a whisper. "I shall not argue tonight. I have a princess to put to bed."

"What was that?" she yelled, watching him walk up to Sofia's door then realized what he was trying to do. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere!" She pulled out her wand as Eezeyal dove towards him. Cedric quickly cast a spell and made a force shield wrap itself around him, making the owl only hit a magic wall and fly back to Lydia.

"That slimy fiend!" the owl cursed. "I'd hit him with a thousand pellets and that ridiculous raven of his!" Lydia growled once more, and then cast another spell, breaking his force shield.

"Oh, now, that was just mean. And I haven't done a thing. When did I deserve this?" he asked innocently in a mocking manner. He turned back around and started to head to Sofia's bedroom door once more. But he sighed as she yelled at him again and called him a name. _My princess is getting impatient, foolish one. I have no time for this!_

"Now, Lydia, you can shut your pathetic mouth and get to bed or I can go get the guards, tell them that you have made an unnecessary threat, and have them escort you there. Make your choice."

"You will not enter that room."

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Change me into a frog? Wait until Sofia finds out," he grinned.

"You leave her out of this!"

"Leave her out of this? _Leave her out of this?!_ YOU are the one that is throwing a huge tantrum, sweetpea, not me. It is you who should leave her out of this." Lydia snarled once more, her face turning red and her blood boiling.

"YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS THAT DOOR AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What on earth is going on here?" a voice came from the door behind Cedric. He turned around as his princess walked out, her white nightgown flowing around her legs. _How beautiful,_ his mind thought once again. Her oceanic eyes gazed at Cedric, then down the end of the hall towards her sister and Eezeyal.

"Lydia? What's going on?"

"Nothing, my dear princess," Cedric cooed softly as he held his arms out to her. Sofia ran towards him and gave into his embrace, drinking in his scent as she was immediately overcome by a wonderful daze.

"Awe, my sweet princess," he whispered lovingly. "Are you sleepy, honey?" She nodded as she leaned into him farther, almost losing her balance, and nodded with her eyes closed as she swayed a little. Cedric chuckled harmoniously as he watched her hands clutch the edges of his robe.

"What's the matter, Mr. Ceedric?" Sofia mumbled quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing, my dear. Come, I'll tuck you into bed and stay with you for a little while. Would you like that?" Sofia nodded. "Good. Let's go." He began to guide her towards the door until Lydia once again yelled. Oh, for Christ's sake!

"Guards!" the sorceress yelled. A pair of them appeared around the corner, questioningly and flummoxed. "Arrest him!" She pointed her wand at Cedric, who was now next to the door as Sofia disappeared into the room. He rolled his eyes, and then trailed over to the men dressed in uniform.

"There's no problem here, gentlemen. Everything's fine. This woman just needs some rest. Please escort her to her room before trouble starts and she makes a horrible mistake. Goodnight, gentlemen."

They nodded and began to walk towards Lydia and guide her to her room, ignoring her protests.

"No, wait! Listen to me! He's going to hurt her! He'll try to take her amulet! Let me go!" One guard looked at the other and frowned skeptically.

"I think we've heard enough, ma'am."

Cedric sighed in relief as all three were soon gone. I can only imagine what's going to happen next, he thought grumpily. But as he entered Sofia's candlelit room, it dissipated in a flash. His princess was all snuggled under the covers, waiting for him as he approached. Cedric smiled down at her happily.

"I apologize for that interruption, sweetheart. I promise nothing like that will happen again. And since you have been so patient, I think I'll stay a little overtime tonight." Sofia smiled at his offer and took it, scooting over and giving him room. Normally she'd sleep on her window seat from how small she was, but when Cedric was with her to bid her goodnight, she used his chest as a pillow and he'd be similar to a personal heater. And the downy robe that he always wore made everything ten times better for her dreaming.

"What was Lydia yelling about? When I came in here I could hear her let out a few more shouts, but they were muffled because I already got into bed. What's wrong, Mr. Ceedric?"

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. Your sibling just had a little tantrum and wouldn't let me in the room. She also accused me of attempting to do things that I'd never do. So I had to call for the guards and they escorted her to her room. But never mind that now, Sofia. The last thing we need to think about is arguments. Thinking about something like that could give you bad dreams, you know. So, why don't we just relax," he whispered as he slipped off his shoes, undid the sash on his robe and climbed into bed. "and focus and sleeping?"

Sofia nodded her head once more as he settled himself down and curled his arm around her amorously. Her breathing slowed down after a good while, and soon she drifted off to sleep. Cedric thought about what had just happened, and thought, if she can spark up something like that, how far will she go? His views on the future were not pleasant at all. She could even try to frame him somehow. Then what would he do? Run? No, no, that wouldn't work. It would be cowardly. He'd never commit something like that.

What am I going to do to avoid this? What obstacles will I face?

Though his mind wouldn't let the awful memories to come back, it still hurt as he looked down at his princess. What would it take to stay by her side? He needed to spend more time with her. He needed to see her at least two, three…four times a day? Is that too much? No? Yes? He couldn't decide. But it didn't matter. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose her. Cedric had Sofia's trust, and he wasn't going to lose it just because a pathetic sibling of hers has come to town and wants to start up trouble again.

"I won't allow it," he growled to himself silently. He needed to be sure that he wouldn't wake his princess up.

"But I will try to do the best I can. And if that means risking my own life…so be it."


	2. A Protective Princess

******I am doing the best I can since this is my first fanfic. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, and I promise I'll fix them once I figure out how to operate them. Thank you and happy reading. This chapter is a bit short, but the next will be uploaded tomorrow. (And I am now naming the chapters.) *******

The sunlight peeked through the curtains as Cedric awoke in a daze, trying to figure out where he was, until his mind refreshed and knew that he was in Sofia's room. The light beamed off of every wall, but the sun's rays were barely hidden behind the fabric that blocked the windows. Surprisingly, it was a peaceful morning, with no birds chirping loudly and squirrels scratching on trees, like what you would normally hear. Silence. The best thing you could get.

Cedric gazed down upon the sleeping figure that was attached to him, its head hidden under the covers and its face in his robe. The sorcerer chuckled gently as Sofia stirred, snuggling closer to him and even moaning his name. Again, she struggled to close the space between them, her eyes opening up by very little then closing in repetition. Cedric's arms embraced her small body and cradled her as he began to sing her a soft melody, his soft and quiet voice filling the atmosphere. As the harmonious notes escaped from his mouth and fell into the princess' ears, her face-which looked like she was having nightmares-released its tension as she sighed. Sleep overcame her once more, and Cedric was happy that he was going to be the first one to wake her up, which he had picked up on ever since they spent time together.

_I definitely could get used to this. Maybe I could even have her rest in the workshop with me. That way no Baileywick or any of her siblings could interrupt our sleep. …Yes, that would be nice. Very nice…_

He sighed contently and continued to hold her, as if he really was her father. It was such a relief to know that someone actually appreciated him, and he wasn't an outcast like some unfortunate people. _I am loved,_ he thought._ I am loved by someone who has taught me right from wrong in a very special way. She has forgiven me for my immoralities and accepted my admission of guilt, along with my regret. Surely there is nothing that could make her give it back to me, is there?_

Then he recalled Lydia. His eyes narrowed in hatred.

_Lydia is not a human being. She is a reminder of my past all in one…organism. She needs to go. But I cannot force her. What am I to do? I need information. Is she here for good? How long will she be staying? Oh, please, go away. Just make it all stop and go away! Leave this castle and never return! Man…I really need a forgetting spell. Oh, listen to me, I'm being ridiculous! Wait…no, this is not ridiculous. This is something that needs to be done! Oh, Lord, have mercy on me!_

Cedric gained back reality as he felt a movement on his chest. His eyes glanced down as Sofia's began to open.

_She's waking up!_

The princess uncovered her head, blinked a few times, then looked up and smiled dimly. Cedric smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia. I hope you had sweet dreams, did you not?" he asked affectionately.

"Mhm…" She rested her head on the front of his shoulder and continued to gaze up at him. Cedric's eyes became half-lidded, showing tons of blessed bliss as his melodic voice spilled all around her.

"And…were you warm enough?"

"Mhm…"

"Good," he said as he turned his head slightly, looked at the clock, then back at her. "because it's almost ten a.m. Breakfast will be ready soon, my dear." Sofia frowned.

"You should be able to have breakfast with me. And lunch, and dinner."

"I don't know why your father never considers me being at the table," Cedric replied with a slight giggle and a smile. "but I think I'll be alright even if I'm not really invited." Sofia continued to kind of protest.

"Well I think you should. You should get respect just as much as any other royal. It's not fair, Mr. Ceedric," she grumbled back. Again, he let out a little laugh at her manner.

"Oh, now, let's not be feisty, okay? Now I better leave before that sister of yours comes barging in here and throws a fit again just because I'm lying here with you. Heck, she might accuse me of doing something bad…again." Sofia smiled and threw her arms around him tightly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ceedric. I'll protect you!" He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her lightheartedly as well.

"I know you will, my dear. I know you will."


	3. An Attack and a Pleading Heart

As soon as Lydia awoke and recalled of what happened last night, she dashed out of her bed and raced towards Cedric's workshop, not even bothering to get dressed. Eezeyal flew by her side as she made her way down the hallways. _I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna wrap his body in poisonous vines filled with thorns, dip him in a pot of lava, drag him out and do it all over again!_

She raced past many corners and finally hit the stairs, her hatred that was bonded inside of her making her ignore the long flight of steps, which normally tired others out. But not this time. He got into Sofia's room last night. She knew what he did. She knew it! He finally got what he wanted! He got her amulet!

Oh, what was she going to do when she got there? Capture him? Drag him by his legs and throw him at the feet of the King and Queen and have him go on trial? Or should she just kill him right there?

_No, no,_ she thought. _Death would be too quick. I will make sure his punishment is more severe. Torture. Yes, that's it. I will make him feel every bit of pain anyone has ever felt. I shall take many knives and stab him slowly, one by one, but not enough to kill him. I'll pour cups of pure acid on him and watch his skin burn. The guards will whip him, and others will poison him. Some will strangle, then let go before he loses his life. He'll be a punching bag for the whole kingdom! And I will be the first one to make the first blow!_

Never before had Lydia ever thought of such dark thoughts, but Cedric would pay for what he had done to Sofia. He could have hurt her when he took it! For all I know he could have _raped_ her! The horrendous guess of an action made her stomach swish and toss. Oh, he was going to get a whole world of pain!

Finally, she reached the door. Lydia reared up her foot and kicked the hard wood, making the locks break as it flung open with a loud bang. Cedric, who was standing by the staircase, gazing up at Sofia with a small on his face as he watched his princess search for a spell book he needed, turned around in surprise. Lydia didn't even notice Sofia as the princess turned around, and looked down at the two.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lydia drew her wand as a bright flash came from the tip and shot out at Cedric. The sorcerer gasped as he dodged a few shots, trying to get away from everything she threw at him.

"Lydia, what are you doing?! Stop!" Sofia cried from above, but Lydia continued to ignore her as she finally caught Cedric with a grabbing spell. A bright circle of magic surrounded him, attached to a string that came from her wand. The sorceress upraised her arm and flung it to the side, making Cedric raise into the air and fling him into a wall. Her magic grabbed his body once more and threw him to the other side, forcing him to land into his desk as the edge hit his stomach. He groaned in pain as he fell to the floor, but Lydia wasn't finished with him.

She put her wand back into her pocket and stormed over to him, like a predator looming over his victim as she grabbed the edge of his iris shirt that was hidden behind his robe and lifted him into the air with both of her hands. Eezeyal attacked Wormwood, who was in the middle of grooming his feathers and slammed him to the floor. And no matter how hard Wormy tried to get up, Eezeyal never let go and held him down with one talon.

"I'm going to end you once and for all, Ceddy," Lydia growled in mockery. "Because of what you've done, I'm going to make sure every day of the rest of your life is miserable!" She drew up her fist and sucker-punched him, feeling his nose break as her hand hit the side of his face. It bruised there, and the pain was excruciating as he struggled to crawl away. But again, Lydia wasn't done with him.

"Where is it?!" she snarled. Cedric was too much in pain to answer her, no matter how hard he tried to answer. "Not going to tell me? That's okay. I'll just make sure every part of your body bleeds UNTIL YOU DO!" She used her wand again and picked him up, then, with every bit of energy she had, slammed him into the stone wall.

All Sofia could hear was a sickening crunch, and a deafening cry.

"MR. CEEDRIC!" she screeched, dropping the books that were in her hands and quickly running down the stairs towards the body that was now unconscious. Lydia was about to give another blow, making her way over to him, plenty of hatred to take it out on him. She ignored the fact that Cedric was out cold as Eezeyal, who was still pinning down Wormwood, grinned.

"Finish him, Lydia!" he rooted for her. "Give him what he deserves!"

Lydia continued to walk towards him, an evil smile taking over her face.

"It's over…"

But as she almost drew near, Sofia dashed over to his side and crouched down, grabbed his wand and looked her sibling in the eyes.

"You take once more step towards my sorcerer and you'll be the one that's sorry!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, threatening Lydia with his wand. "I knew you were up to something when you and Mr. Ceedric had an argument last night! And I won't let you take one more step towards him!"

Lydia stood there, silent, her fist still raised into the air. Sofia turned her attention back to Cedric, who's head was hung low and hair was battered on his face. Her small hands, which were soon covered in his blood, lifted his face, trying to get any sign of life. She searched rapidly and put her hand over his heart, which had a very sluggish rate, and was faint. Cedric needed help. And he needed it fast.

"Mr. Ceedric," Sofia cried as burning tears spilled down her cheeks. "Wake up, please." …No response. The princess' hand never left his as she shouted and called for help. Luckily, two guards immediately ran up the stairs, and Sofia was thankful enough that they were close by when they were down stairs. When they appeared in the bloody scene, there was no question to ask.

"Help him!" Sofia wailed. "Please help him!" The two men ran over and picked up the body and rushed downstairs with Sofia following them, leaving Lydia and Eezeyal behind, thinking about what just happened.

"Lydia…what just…what…" Eezeyal's talon lost its grip on Wormwood as he spoke and stuttered. The raven rushed out of the workshop himself, searching the hallways for Cedric and following the pair of guards that were taking him to get help.

"I don't know, Eezeyal. I…I don't know…" Never before had she seen such sorrow, pain and fear on Sofia's face. But…Cedric took her amulet. He did that, didn't he? And didn't he hurt her? None of it made any sense as the cried of Sofia still rang through her ears.

_"Help him! Somebody help him, please!"_

Everything was bizarre, but Lydia still had her suspicions up. She didn't believe anything just yet. He could have brainwashed her. There must have been some sort of spell! There must! And just then, Lydia looked over and saw a book lying on top of Cedric's desk, opened. She trailed closer, and caught what she had wanted to see. A mind controlling spell! He must have used this to brainwash her last night and have her give her amulet to him!

As Lydia thought back, she remembered Sofia coming down the stairs and realized something. The amulet wasn't around her neck!

"He brainwashed her, Eezeyal! He brainwashed her and forced her to give him the Amulet of Avalor! He must have it with him. Come on! We need to figure out a plan before tomorrow. And this time, nothing will get in my way!"


	4. The Aiding Room

Sofia stumbled towards the bed, sprinting through the door and heading straight towards the figure that was wrapped in many blankets. The man was awake, his backside upright as his left arm was covered in a cast. A bandage was wrapped around his head, his gray bangs trapped under the whiteness and tucked to the side. He still wore his robe, which was stained with blood while a stitched gash on his cheek had its own nasty look. He'd grunt and groan a few times, pain and agony shooting through him everywhere whenever he moved something.

"Mr. Ceedric!"

The youngest of the children quickly climbed onto the bed, ignoring the King's command to leave him alone. No. That was the last thing Cedric needed. To be alone. He had been alone for too long now.

"S…So…Sofia…" the sorcerer whispered through his aching weakly. The princess straddled him as she lifted his chin up and gazed into his weary eyes anxiously. Cedric's face was covered with a few large bruises, and the rest had healed overnight.

"I can't remember my healing spells," he rasped. "The doctor said that I have a concussion. But luckily…" His hand reached up and held her small cheek in palm. "I remember you…" Sofia's eyes dampened with tears as she quickly enclosed her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder, levels of sympathy becoming too powerful and were forced to come out through sobs.

"I was…s-so scared," she cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

Her body shook and shuddered, and she let out a sniff or two as Cedric tried his best to ease her sorrow.

"Shhhhhh. Hush, my dear. It's not your fault." He stroked her hair and used his good arm to hold her against him, even though everything in him was sore.

"I…could have…d-done something. But…I was t-too…shocked by what she did… a-and I…didn't know…what to do." Sofia's voice cracked and she began to sob violently again, and now Cedric's shoulder was drenched in salt water. But when it came to her, he didn't mind. He wanted her to be happy. That was all he wanted. And he wasn't going to let Lydia ruin that happiness and joy, no matter how hard she tried.

To Sofia, Cedric _was_ her happiness. He was everything in her eyes. Everything she ever wanted. And if that was taken away…

Cedric closed his eyes and resumed his comforting.

"Hey, now… Don't cry, my princess. Please don't cry. I'm right here, and I'm going to be okay. I promise I'll get back on my feet as soon as I can." Sofia lifted her head and wiped her eyes, sniffling. Her head bowed down as a few more tears fell onto the blankets while her hair was now wet and batted to her face. How could Lydia do this? To him? To her? Didn't she know that her sorcerer had done nothing wrong? He told her everything months ago and it was behind him. He explained why he wanted her amulet and Sofia gave him what he needed: love. He had never got that before. And now that he had it, he never attempted to take it again. Besides, Sofia made sure that no one would tease him anymore, and explained to her father, and Baileywick, and everyone else that Cedric didn't like being teased. Everyone at some point has a low self-esteemed moment, and Cedric was just one of those kinds of people. He was…sensitive.

And he had done nothing wrong. So why did Lydia do this? How could you abuse and accuse someone of doing something wrong when you don't even know what they did? Or even if they did it? Sofia had her amulet now; the only reason why she didn't have it with her at the moment was because she had taken a shower and forgot to put it on. But it was locked away in one of her chests on the shelf, so it was safe and sound. When she asked Roland if her promise was to never be broken, even when she cleaned herself, he said that she could take it off and store it somewhere then. That's why she didn't have it with her at the time.

_Lydia made a mistake,_ she thought. _A BIG mistake. And from now on, I won't let her go near him until she cleans up her act. She's been causing trouble with him ever since she came here._

"I can't let her be near you again, Mr. Ceedric," she murmured silently. "She'll hurt you…" Cedric smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"She's just living in the past, my dearest."

"Well she can get over herself! You've done nothing wrong!" she snapped. Cedric's expression softened even more as he held her tighter, leaning his forehead against hers as the pleasantness in his voice brought music to her ears.

"Lydia is _nothing_ compared to what you and I have. She is no match for the beautiful memories we have spent with each other, and the many more memories that are still bound to come." Cedric lifted her cheek with his palm once more. "I just need you to be strong," he smiled. Sofia still held her doubts and her fear.

"…But what about you?" The sorcerer's smiled grew wider and he leaned his lips to her ear.

"You _are_ my strength, Sofia," he whispered. "And we'll get through this together…"

The princess nodded and settled down under the covers, the two of them drowned in the darkness that the night gave away. Normally Sofia didn't like the pitch blackness, but Cedric was there. And that made everything better. Her eyes opened and shut, reality zoning in and out, before Sofia fell asleep, drifting away with Cedric's last words of the night.

_I promise I'll never leave you, Sofia._


	5. Positive Thoughts

Sofia held Cedric's hand gently, helping him walk out of the aiding room. He had spent a few nights there, and was now strong enough to walk, even though his arm was still in its cast and would remain there for quite a while. The sorcerer did his best to tell Sofia that he was alright, but she was too nervous for him and didn't listen. So she stayed by his side. The princess feared that Lydia might "attack" again, and she was even more frightened if this time it'd be critical.

"I don't want to take any chances, Mr. Ceedric," she explained to him calmly. "I want you to be safe." The man who still held a little bit of stubbornness sighed.

"Sofia, I'm alright. You can run along now. I'll be fine." She shook her head.

"If you think I'm leaving you after what happened a few days ago, you're wrong." Cedric sighed again, stopping in the dead center of his tracks and pulling her to the side. He knelt on his knees until he reached her height, and held her hand reassuringly.

"Sofia, I know what happened the other day scared you. But you must understand that your sibling, no matter how irritating she gets, is only trying to protect you."

"She could hurt you again, Mr. Ceedric!" she protested. "I don't want her to do that." The wounded sorcerer shook his head and tried one more time.

"None of this would've happened if I wasn't so stupid long ago. This is all my fault…"

The youngest of the children lifted his cheek with her palm, holding the same amount of affection he did to her last night. Her weary oceanic eyes gazed into his, and Cedric couldn't tell from the light if she was tearing up or not. Either way, Sofia's voice still cracked up here and there, but she made herself be firm, even if she was just ten years old. It had been three years after all those bad events happened after all.

_But he changed, _Sofia thought. _No matter what _anyone _thinks, he changed. I don't care if Lydia doesn't even want to be my sister anymore. I will not let her hurt my sorcerer!_

"Mr. Ceedric…Lydia's actions are not your fault. Yes, you made some…pretty bad mistakes back then but…it's all behind us now, isn't it?"

"…Yes…" She smiled.

"Good. Then there's nothing to worry about. And I promise I'll do the best I can with Lydia. I just need to explain her and convince her that you aren't what you have been years ago, and I need to make sure that she doesn't hurt you again."

"But Sofia…will she listen?" he asked, doubt covering his amber eyes.

"We're going to find out. But until then," She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "I'll help you get back on your feet. And when those cuts and bruises and _certainly _that broken arm are all healed up, I might just consider letting you go," she finished playfully. The sorcerer chuckled.

"I am under your command, my princess." Cedric laughed as they continued to walk on, Sofia's arm linked into his good one. But there was still that tiny bit of doubt that Cedric held.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?" Sofia rapidly offered. "It's a good day. And I think you need a little sunshine. You're so pale…" Even though the sorcerer appreciated her benevolence, he didn't seem to pay attention and only asked her the opposite.

"Princess…what if…what if it doesn't work?"

Sofia waved her hand carelessly and smiled up at him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it will!" Cedric stared right back down at her.

"Sofia, you're ten," he grumbled.

"Just because I'm _ten _doesn't mean that I don't have any potential. Looks like you need to take lessons on self-esteem," she giggled half-teasingly. When it came to Cedric, the princess didn't want to take her teasing _too_ far. She did everything she could to let him know that she valued him every day, and every night, no matter what happened.

Cedric shook his head and grinned. How did he not enjoy her company all those months ago? Now he didn't feel so lonely. He wasn't trapped in that dark workshop of his, with nothing but a bird to spend time with. No, he still paid attention to Wormwood. Oh, how could he forget about him? It'd be foolish to just randomly drop him and replace him with something else as if he was a toy that Cedric was done with. It'd be stupid. But it seemed that now he had two companions now. And one of them should have been his companion the first day she became a princess. He smiled when he remembered her coronation, but frowned when he first failed and made it rain showers instead of flowers.

_But hey, _his right mind said brightly. _I tried again, and I succeeded. And that's all that matters, isn't it? Okay, so I messed up a few times over the years. …And more times. …And more times… And more times, BUT, I still got it! No reason to get upset about anything. I tried, and that's all that matters. Surely that's all that matters, isn't it? I-_

"Oh, Mr. Ceedric," Sofia sang, breaking his thoughts. "You've been quiet lately. Is something on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, it's nothing. Just…remembering things." The princess still gazed up at him. In fact, it appeared that that was all she could ever do when she talked to him. He was so tall…

"Oh. Well then, if you're remembering things, remember good things!"

"Yeah," he grinned. "Remember good things…" It took a little bit before they reached the back doors of the castle until they stopped.

"Come on, Mr. Ceedric. Let's go for a walk. You need it," she urged.

"But what if we run into-"

"We _won't._ Now come on."

Cedric couldn't do anything but be dragged along.


	6. Knock Out

It took a while for Cedric to wrap his thoughts around all of the events that occurred. It was even harder for him to concentrate, with Lydia catching him every now and then and yelling at him. She accused him of things like, "How dare you take Sofia's amulet?!" and other taunting things such as, "You think you can take over this kingdom?! You're pathetic!" It frustrated Cedric, knowing damn well that he promised himself that he wouldn't make an attempt like that again. Oh, what did _she _know? There's no reason to start a huge fight over the past. Something that's already gone. How could Lydia just come here and judge him from his past? He didn't live there anymore, so why did it matter? He hadn't done a thing, even when she came here. Yet she still tries to get her hands on him whenever he comes into view.

The sorcerer wasn't sure how Sofia was going to "protect" him, but if Sofia destroyed the "dark side" of him, then what else can she do? Perhaps she could work her way around Lydia's bitterness towards him. But…what if she can't? If that sorceress can break Cedric's arm just by throwing him into a wall, what else is she capable of?

_No, _Cedric thought. _I will not fight unless I am in a life-threatening situation. Okay, I got a broken arm, so what? Doesn't mean my life is over, does it?_

"Of course not," he chuckled. "I am no longer the man I used to be. Sofia knows that, for God's sake! And if Lydia thinks she can just come here and get rid of me, well she'd be right if she could never be more wrong. After all, I have a certain someone on my side who she loves. Sofia isn't on her side, she's on mine. And as long as it stays that way, nothing serious can go wrong."

Cedric turned another corner in the hallway, heading towards his workshop. He had just returned from picking plant ingredients in the gardens, and he was working on another potion. Since his broken arm had given a sign that he needed to learn the magic of healing once more, he decided that now was a good time to do so. Besides, another incident could occur again. He was happy that Sofia told him that Lydia was only going to stay here for a good three weeks, so three weeks of taunting and abusing and then it'll all be over.

_Or will it…_ As he passed the last corner and headed towards the stairs, he heard an obnoxious, annoying, and irritating familiar voice.

"CEDRIC!"

_ OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I JUST RECOVERED! MERLIN'S MUSHROOMS, WHY?! _

The man turned around.

"I'm not talking to you." He turned back and began walking toward his workshop again. She ignored what he said.

"Where do you think you're going?" she sneered.

"Up to my workshop to finish up the healing spell that I am working on," he replied calmly, a little irascibility hiding behind his voice. "Now run along before I have to summon the guards _again._" The sorceress laughed.

"Guards? What guards?"

He turned back around.

"The guards over by the-"

"You mean _these?_" She held up her wand and sure enough, a pair of guards appeared behind her back, floating in a magic ball as they remained frozen. Cedric was flummoxed. You can't just _do that _over something so ridiculous. But of course, Lydia explained herself.

"Since these guys don't believe me, I had no choice but to remove them out of my way."

"And you think doing _that _is going to solve your "problem"? Getting me alone somewhere, trying to kill or abuse me? Out of doing nothing? Under the _reason _of doing _nothing? _Because I did _NOTHING? _You are _pathetic _if you think you're the hero in this little "story". You know, it's sad every time I hear you confront me, because I know that I haven't done a thing. But no, you refuse to believe me, which I can see why."

The sorcerer's voice mumbled off.

"Maybe I should go get Sofia…"

"Pathetic? PATHETIC? _**YOU **_are the one who tried to steal Sofia's amulet! _**YOU **_are the one who _**DESERVES **_to die on a stone table! _**YOU **_are the one who tried to harm a child! And _**YOU **_are the one who is going to pay the price! _**YOU-**_"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Cedric roared. This stopped Lydia immediately. Cedric repeated the word. "ENOUGH!"

He turned around.

And walked.

"Where do you think you're going?" she scorned.

As everything came back to Cedric once again, he couldn't help but face the fact that he wanted to cry. His eyes watered out of guilt, but he didn't let Lydia see them. It would be weakness.

He continued to walk, and with each step came an accusation. On his right mind, Cedric couldn't really blame her, because everything she said was true-was it not? He deserved to be treated like dirt.

"When I am done with you, I am going to make sure that _all_ of Enchancia hears about this," she snarled once more. "You will be a punching bag for us all! And when we're tired with you, your life will end for threatening to harm another!"

Lydia launched at him once more, twisting him around and punching him in the face violently. Luckily, it didn't break his nose again, although it did start to bleed. The sorceress dug her nails in him, twisting and winding, scratching and scraping. She shouted insults with foul words, beating him up and crashing him down all at once. It was a horrible sight-a sight where one would turn their eyes away if they didn't want to help. Cedric didn't say a word while Lydia abused him yet again, and he prayed for someone to come and end it before he lost his own life from the beating.

That prayer was soon answered.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Cedric looked over his shoulder as he lay broken on the ground, and smiled.

Sofia stormed over to her older sibling and grabbed her hand, yanking her away from the body that was on the ground. Normally the princess wouldn't scream as loud as that, but it was highly necessary at the moment. She crouched down next to the sorcerer, wrapping her arms around him as she glared viciously at Lydia.

"If you touch him _one more time_, I will go get mom and dad, and you will _leave_."

"But Sofia, I-"

"Go."

"But-"

"I SAID _GO!_"

Lydia didn't move though. It appeared to her that the brainwashing was still clinging on to Sofia. She growled at Cedric, who was still on the floor behind her younger sister. She wasn't going to leave her alone with…_that. _

"I'm sorry, Sofia," Lydia rumbled. "But you leave me no choice!" She reached over and grabbed her hand forcefully, dragging her down the hallway, ignoring her screaming and crying. _This is for her own good. When the spell wears off, she won't remember a thing, _Lydia reassured herself. _She'll be safe and away from harm. _

"Let me go! Listen to me, Lydia! You're making a big mistake! Let me go! Mr. Ceedric!" She screamed for his name, hoping that he would spring up and help her.

But no one came.

Cedric stared at Sofia in a daze, watching his princess being dragged away. He wanted to get up. He wanted to help. But he was already too weak to do anything. Besides, what was he going to do? Cast a spell only for it to be dodged and have he get beat up again? Before he could decide to do anything, Lydia and Sofia already were gone. Where was she taking her? What was she going to do to her?

He tried to get up, and after a few tries, he finally did.

His limping legs carried him down the hallway while he watched the halls darken as the day began to disappear. _Dinner for them must have already been over,_ he thought to himself. Cedric knew that he had to find Sofia, and get her away from Lydia as fast as he can. But how can he do such a thing when he was in a condition like this? It would be foolish to go in there and think that he was the bigger man. He was the one who had the broken arm, for God's sake!

_I should have never done this, _his mind whimpered. _This is all my fault. Sofia wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. _

"I just want to start over… Is that too much to ask?"

He walked around another corner, and saw nothing.

Such quiet.

Such calm.

Suddenly a black shadow fell across one of the walls at the very end, appearing then vanishing as Cedric heard a muffled voice.

_Sofia!_

He summoned his feet to go faster, and he fought through the pain as he neared the next corner that led him to the right. It could be Sofia. It could be Lydia. Either way, he knew that if there was one, there were two. And just when he took that step that led him around the corner-

_**Thud!**_

__"Sorry, Ceddy! Your searching has been cancelled."


	7. An Awaiting Death

Cedric awoke in a daze, surrounded by blackness. It was dark. And it was cold. He turned his head left, then right, and left again. As memories of what happened earlier collided with his mind, panic overcame him.

But sorrow came with it as well.

Where was he?

A pair of guards opened a door up a case of stairs, and Cedric realized something.

He was in a cell!

"What on earth is going on?" he murmured, still weak from the beating he received earlier. The guards walked down the stairs, and Cedric could hear the hard footsteps echo throughout the walls. _Is this the…_dungeon? He gazed in horror as the pair of soldiers unlocked the cell and dragged him out, not even caring about the fact that his clothes ripped against the jagged floor.

"No! Wait! Stop!" he cried. "Let me go!" They ignored him.

After a while of being dragged, as they entered the castle, Cedric was thrown on his knees in the throne room. _What the heck is going on here? I didn't do anything! _He stopped, and looked around. There was James, Amber, Miranda, Roland, and…

_No. NO!_

He saw the grin on the sorceress' face, and knew.

"Cedric," Roland's voice rumbled. "You are under arrest for stealing Sofia's amulet, using a harmful spell on her, harming the royal family, and threatening the safety of the kingdom."

The sorcerer stared in horror as Lydia let out a little laugh that only he could hear.

"As for your punishment, under the case of breaking a variety of laws, I'm afraid I have no choice…"

Cedric knew what he meant by that. He didn't even have to say it.

"_Lies!_" he cried. "It's all lies!" He looked around frantically, searching for the youngest one out of all the children. _Oh, where is she when I need her most?! _

Lydia stepped forth.

"This is payback. For _everything _that you did." Eezeyal grinned from her shoulder.

And he was taken away.


	8. Help Is On the Way

Sofia tried to look for a way out, from investigating a window to attempting to pick the lock on the door. She looked everywhere-anything to get her out of Lydia's room, whom Lydia herself locked her in. Frightful visions and images flashed through her mind of what she planned to do with Cedric once she got him. Torture? Locked away in a dungeon? Or worst of all…

_Oh, how could this happen?! _Sofia's mind cried. _Why didn't she just listen to me?! _Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to weep, knowing that there was no way out, and fearing for the safety of her sorcerer. There was nothing she could do now. Oh, where was he? Was he safe? The princess was horrified at what her oldest sibling told her before she left.

_"I'm sorry, Sofia. But as soon as that spell wears off, I promise everything will be okay. And because of this, I am putting you in here so you won't have to see what happens. I am doing this for your own good, and I am only doing it because I love you,"_ Lydia said, her voice echoing in Sofia's mind as she thought of the past.

_"No, you're not!" she sobbed to her. "You're a monster! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"_

_ "But he tried to, Sofia. I can't risk it. I'm sorry."_ And with that, she left, leaving Sofia alone in sorrow and fear.

As it seemed that all hope was lost for the princess, a pair of footsteps closed in near the door. She dashed over to the entrance of the room, and cried for help. When the footsteps stopped, and as she swore to herself that she could hear breathing, the door was unlocked and it began to open. It was one of the castle guards.

"Princess Sofia?" he asked, surprising her. Normally none of the soldiers that guarded the castle ever talked. "Why were you locked in a room?" She ignored the question.

"Quick! Where's Mr. Ceedric?! I need to get to him!"

"...Who now?" he asked, flummoxed.

"The castle sorcerer! Where is he?!"

"Oh, him. I'm afraid he's on trial, Your Highness."

"ON TRIAL?! FOR WHAT?!"

"Well... He did try to take your amulet, didn't he?"

"NO HE DIDN'T! WHO MADE UP SUCH A _LIE_?!" Sofia yelled. Normally she wouldn't scream like this, but knowing that Cedric was on trial under the reason of doing nothing… She had never felt so angry before, and-ignoring her subconscious-she wanted to destroy the person who was held responsible for it.

"But Princess Sofia, your older sibling, Lydia, told the king this," the guard protested. "She said that he tied to take your amulet and take over the kingdom, along with threatening to hurt you. She also told him that he brainwashed you. I…Isn't that…true, Sofia?"

"NO, IT'S NOT! IT WAS ALL IN THE PAST! MR. CEEDRIC DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Wait…so you mean he attempted this before?" he asked, not knowing that he was trying to turn this all around.

"IT WAS ALL IN THE PAST!" she screamed in uncontrollable rage. "HE WAS SORRY FOR IT! DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT _FORGIVENESS?! _WHERE IS HE?!" The guard frowned at her.

"Your Highness, please, lower your voice, with all due respect. I'm right here. And he's in the dungeon for now. Because of his deeds, the King has sent him to a death sentence. It is going to be held next week, I believe on the…thirteenth, I think. The event will be scheduled at sunset. Why the King set it at that time-that, I don't know."

_I need to do something. I need to stop this before it even happens! Everyone thinks I'm brainwashed. No one will believe me! I'm going to have to find help._

The princess hurried past the guard and raced down the hallway, searching for her room. _Robin, Mia, and Clover will help. Then, we'll find Wormwood. Maybe he knows how to prove to someone that you're not brainwashed. He's lived with a sorcerer throughout his entire life, right? Surely there's something he knows!_

She closed her eyes and prayed for her sorcerer, assuring him through her thoughts.

"Hang in there, Mr. Ceedric. Help is on the way."


	9. The Key to the Problem

Once again, after several hours, the doors of the dungeon opened. A pair of guards, solemn and sincere, unlocked Cedric's cell and dragged him into the throne room, passing through many tunnel passages and castle hallways on the way there. For once in his life, Cedric was actually frightened. It was lies. It was all lies! How could Lydia do this?

_I should have seen it coming, _he thought and his head remained bowed. _This is my punishment. This is what I deserve. And with it, maybe-just maybe-it will also take away all the pain. I should have expected it. This should be no surprise to me._

But his right mind continued to fight as well.

_But I have done nothing wrong! I apologized! I said I was sorry and I promised that I would never try to do such a thing ever again. And I have lived up to that promise to this very day. Now that I think about it, I think I'm the one who is closest to Sofia now in the castle. No…in all of Enchancia!_

"Oh, Sofia," he whispered. "Where are you?"

As Cedric was thrown to his knees once again, he gazed up at the royal family, all there except for one member. The sorcerer scanned the room for her, but there was no sign. At first, he thought he saw a glimpse of her near a corner, but perhaps that was just his imagination from how quick it vanished in an instant. Didn't the royal family know that she wasn't there?

No, though. That was not the case. What he didn't know was that Lydia explained to the King why Sofia wasn't there. Or…not explained, but lied. She told him that Sofia was so ashamed of him, she didn't even want to see his face, and therefore she stayed in her room. Roland allowed it, knowing that a seven year-old sometimes had the nerve to stay away from the ones who betrayed her. Besides, the princess didn't really need to see this.

"Cedric," the King's voice said loudly and firm. "Lydia has explained to us everything that happened. She even told us that you tried to harm our daughter by threatening to place gashes on her head. Is this true?"

Cedric's face was still down.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The King's harsh voice made the others cringe a little, even the guards that stood nearby. What was Cedric going to do? He couldn't lie. He promised Sofia that he wouldn't lie. He had attempted it, or at least…his former self had. It was true.

_I don't have any ground to stand for, _he thought as he gave up. _There's no hope for me. And if there isn't, then I will leave this world with no excuses._

"I… I…" He looked up and gazed at their faces, all filled with hatred. Amber looked like she was about to growl, James held the face of an adversary, Miranda glared at him, and Lydia and Eezeyal smirked in triumph. The lump in Cedric's throat was swallowed. Yes, the sorceress may have lied, but he deserved this. It was time to receive a punishment for his crimes that were long gone in the past. This was it.

"I have no excuses for what I have done. Sofia loved me like no other, and I was too blind to see that. I wanted to take over the kingdom…because I wanted to prove myself that I was a great sorcerer, and not just another rug that everyone could step on. But now I see that I have chosen the wrong path, and this is my punishment. I'm… I'm sorry." He completed his confession and turned away, not even bothering to look again.

"Then it is settled. Cedric, you leave me no choice. Because of what you did, a death sentence will be held next week on the thirteenth at sunset. Now get out of my sight."

The guards snatched him and he didn't protest, walking away with them. _I can't believe I asked for this long ago. _

As they reached the dungeon once more, Cedric was thrown into his cell. And after watching the guards disappear around the corner, he closed his eyes and crawled to the farthest patch of darkness, and rested. But the thoughts of Sofia never left.

"Clover, when we go in, I want you to grab Mr. Ceedric's spell book. I'll talk to Wormwood. Mia, Robin, I want you two to guard the doors. Wormwood might know a way to prove to someone that you are not brainwashed. We are going to need all the help we can get before this gets out to the village." Sofia sprinted up the stairs along with the others, and reached for the key under the gargoyles foot. Her shaking hand unlocked the door, and the black bird came into view.

"Wormwood, we need to talk." The raven rolled his eyes, a little irritated that she interrupted him while he was grooming his feathers once again.

"Yes, and?"

"Mr. Ceedric is in trouble. We need to help him. My father plans to have him hanged on the thirteenth. That's next week!"

"_What?!" _The raven was astonished. "But I saw no one come in here and take him away!"

"The guards must have taken him away when he came looking for me. Lydia lied to my dad and told him that he took my amulet. She thinks I'm brainwashed. Do you know how I could prove to someone that I'm not?"

The bird pondered for a moment, then had an idea.

"Grab the counter spell book. There should be a spell in there that undo's brainwashing. Perform that spell on yourself on the day of the hanging. It won't affect you, and the others will think that you're no longer brainwashed. Then, tell them the truth. I'll be there if you need any help."

Clover grabbed the mini book, but Wormwood stopped him for a moment.

"_Don't _lose that spell book. If people think Sofia is brainwashed, then that is your only hope in saving Cedric." The rabbit nodded, ignoring his sharp tone. There was no time to argue now.

"Come on, guys. We need to practice that spell." Wormwood waved goodbye and paced on his perch.

_Oh, Cedric. What have you gotten yourself into?_


	10. A Broken Heart and Not One Goodbye

As Sofia practiced the spell over and over, the day eventually came. The sun was setting, and it would be just a few hours until the fading light has bidden them goodnight. Sofia has never been more scared in her life-scared for someone other than her. She was determined, but there was that little ounce of terror that still plagued her. Even though her mind kept telling her that Cedric would be okay, her heart didn't choose to listen as more tears fell from her face.

"Hey now," Clover said, trying to sooth her. "Listen to me. When we get there, you're going to prove to the kingdom how wrong they all were about Cedric. You're going to get up there, get your game face on, and save your friend." He smiled brightly, trying to get motivation back in her.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if they still don't believe me? What if…what if they take him away from me?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

"They won't, Princess. You'll make sure they won't. And if you do this, you'll be a hero to him, Sofia, just as he is yours."

She paused. Then smiled.

"I…I _did _promise him I'd always be there for him…"

"That's the spirit! Now come on. We've got a sorcerer to save!" The rabbit hopped out of the room, Sofia following right behind him as Mia and Robin flew out the window, taking a short cut.

Wormwood caught up with them at the end of the hallway.

"Do you have the book?" he asked. Sofia nodded. "Good. Now hurry. We've got no time to lose. Make sure you hide the book from your parents. Don't let them see it. And don't let them see your training wand, either." After racing through many halls and watching out for guards, they stopped at the entrance of the throne room.

"Wormwood, I-"

"I will be outside. The sentence is about to begin. Now hurry! Join your family. And whatever you do, don't let them see those items!" And with that, he flew off.

Sofia's heart began to beat rapidly. Clover placed his front paws on her leg, looking up at her eyes.

"Don't worry, Princess. He'll be okay. You can do it."

_Clover is right, _she thought. _I need to be brave. For him. For Mr. Ceedric. _

"Sofia!" Miranda's voice called. Clover waved goodbye as Sofia gathered with her family.

"…It's time," Roland said firmly. The youngest of the children gulped-her hands and legs shaking.

"You can stay behind me, Sofia," her mother said. "You don't need to see this." The princess nodded as they walked out, her heart pounding harder than ever as they reached the carriage. The driver bowed his head as they all stepped inside, Sofia sitting right next to her mother. No one said a word. At a time like this, there was nothing to talk about. Sofia kept the book hidden behind her, making sure that the royal family wouldn't even get a glimpse of what she had. James was about to say something, but Miranda shook her head as she tilted it quickly towards Sofia. Her brother understood quickly and felt sympathy for his sibling, watching her gaze out the window in sadness. He promised himself that he'd be there to comfort her after it was all over. He knew she'd get over it soon.

Sofia kept her gaze out the window, looking down below. Lydia sat on the far side of her, watching her little sibling. The princess didn't look at her. She didn't even want to see her again. How could she do this?

"We're here, Your Highness," the coachman said, his head bowed in respect as they landed. All six family members walked out, Roland the first. Miranda held Sofia's hand, while James and Amber exchanged whispers, and Lydia and Eezeyal kept their triumphant faces. They walked through a wooded path and into a large clearing, where the grass was short and the whole kingdom surrounded the gallows. Roland led his family to their seats, and each one of them sat down. Sofia spotted Wormwood, who was just nearby, sitting on a tree branch.

Sofia waited. She needed to wait for the right time. Everything had to be perfect, if this was going to work. But most of all, she had to be valiant.

The King looked up at the night smothered in black armor, and nodded.

"Bring the prisoner forth!"

Cedric stumbled on his legs, two guards forcing him up the small steps. He scanned the area where the family was…and saw her. _Turn away. Turn away. Don't look, _his mind called to her. _Turn away._

The princess lowered her head and stared at the ground.

_Good girl._

"Cedric," Roland's voice boomed in the air. "Under the reason of stealing Princess Sofia's amulet, threatening to take over the kingdom, and attempting to harm the royal family, I hereby sentence you to death!"

Sofia looked at her parents' and siblings' faces, and before anyone could look, she vanished into the crowd. The princess kept her eyes on her sorcerer at all times, watching every single step he took. She even came close enough to the point where she could hear soft thuds that hit against the wood, and the clanking of chains was pain to her ears. She was horrified by such accusations toward him, as she turned her head towards her older sibling. _I'll _never _forgive you for this._

Cedric stepped on the platform as the bell rang, and the man in black continued to step towards him, then grabbed to noose. And just before he placed it around Cedric's neck, a voice cried into the late evening.

"_**STOP!**_"

The citizens of the kingdom gasped and turned towards Sofia, leaving a small clearing out for her.

"They're lies!" she cried. "They're all lies!"

"The brainwashing spell is still on her," James said.

"I haven't been brainwashed! Mr. Ceedric never brainwashed me!" she screamed, horrified by the accusations. Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped forth. _A sorceress' got to do what a sorceress' got to do. _

"Hold her back!" Roland commanded. Lydia sprang forth and seized her, making Sofia drop her wand and the spell book as it disappeared into the feet of the crowd.

"No, stop! Let me go!"

Cedric couldn't bear the sight. She _dare _lay hands upon his princess?! He cried out her name and fought back-ignoring the fact that he deserved this punishment. The man in black tried to grab him, but Cedric dodged his blow and slid his leg under him, tripping him as he fell to the ground. The sorcerer twisted around and ran for the stairs, but four guards with spheres blocked it, their faces sincere as they readied themselves. Cedric shook his head and jumped off the gallows, landing on his feet with a hard thud as he ran towards Sofia.

He was blocked by hundreds of people, all glaring daggers at him as they encircled.

"No! Let him go!" Sofia cried. "Please, let him go!"

"Don't let her near Cedric!" Amber called. Lydia held Sofia back with all her might as Roland came to help.

"I got her!" he shouted as he rushed over and took hold of her other arm.

"The spell is still on her! She'll do whatever she can to protect him!" Lydia said to her father. "Hold her back and don't let her near him!"

"Let me go!" Sofia cried, struggling under the hold of her father as she was drawn to the family that wanted her safe.

Despite his growing anger with every second he was gazing at Cedric, James watched Sofia from where he stood, horrified that she was still desperate to keep by Cedric's side. What had that monster done to his little sister? Severe mind control perhaps?

"Cedric's really got you mind-racked!" Amber said.

"Mind-racked?!" The princess struggled under her father's hold, her body twisting and turning. Cedric froze where he stood. He wanted to pull out his wand and cast a spell on them all, making them clear their insane minds, but he promised Sofia that he wouldn't do such a thing, and he knew that he was no match against King Roland.

"Is that all?" he growled at Lydia, provoked by that punch that Amber threw. However, deep down, he was frightened. What made him feel this emotion grow stronger was the aching fear that he could possibly lose Sofia forever.

"I saw your spell book opened up at that spell!" the sorceress yelled. "I _know _you brainwashed her!"

"WHAT?! I DID NO SUCH THING!"

Sofia cried out in despair, wishing she was by Cedric's side. The sorcerer's head jerked up, his eyes widening at the shrill cry of his best friend. He took a step forward, desperate to be near her side. However, he was stopped by Lydia.

"Stay away from her!" she snarled as her eyes glared daggers at him.

"Let me go!" Sofia pleaded, trying to fight off the hold her father had on her. "No, please!" She begged. "Please leave him alone!"

"He's going to pay for what he did to Sofia!" Baileywick's voice rang through the crowd.

"Mr. Ceedric!" she screamed. The princess struggle as she was continuously held back. This time, her friends came and held her back as Roland left it to them, hoping that they would knock some sense into her.

"Sofia, enough of this!" Lucinda cried.

"Get over it, Sofia!" Princess Hildegard growled as she fought back with all her force.

"Sofia, it's over. Good grief, Cedric's really got you messed up."

"And he's going to pay for that!" another one of her friends snarled.

Lydia, the eldest of the children, growled and snapped at Cedric.

"It's over." She reached around and snatched her father's sword.

As the princess struggled, the metal blade was raised into the air, and her eyes widened in horror. What she had been afraid of seemed to suddenly reach reality as Lydia swung at him, missing by just an inch.

"_No!"_ she screamed again, trying to flail her arms or kick her legs, wishing to be let go so she could run to him. She desperately gazed over at Cedric, who was blocked from ever getting near her. "Mr. Ceedric!"

The sorcerer watched her struggle, touched she was willing to fight those dear to her just to save him. But he knew it was pointless now that he was trapped, and he suddenly lost the will to fight back, as if all magic had been stripped from him and there was nothing left.

Before dodging one last hurl, swung by her older sibling, his amber eyes gazed into her blue ones.

"Sofia…" he whispered painfully.

The sword stabbed him straight through his side, and he roared out in agony.

"Let me go!" she cried, horrified by the sight before her.

The world almost seemed to slow its pace...everything was a blur to Sofia as she watched helplessly...

This was just like her biggest nightmare.

As Lydia grinned wider and dug it even deeper into him, despite his struggles, Cedric gazed at her once more. A tear slid down his cheek as he remained still, accepting what was to come.

More tears poured down Sofia's face as she watched her best friend just stand there, his sad face calm yet pained as the sword was dug into him even deeper than before.

The glimmer in his amber orbs connected with hers…soon they began to fade as his eyes began to lose color…

"_**Mr. Ceedric!**_" Sofia screamed out even louder, her voice straining with so much pain and agony to just watch happen in front of her. The sorcerer's eyes widened, then closed in repetition, and the princess could hear the sound of a body hit the ground, as it was all over.

Tired and drained, her friends slowly let her go, falling in a heap. However, Sofia stood on shaking legs while everyone was regaining themselves from what just occurred. Her pupils dilated as she moved closer to the motionless body, every step painful as the next.

Despite the cheers and applauses around her, especially words of praise and joy that she was saved, Princess Sofia paid no attention. Her face remained expressionless, almost lifeless.

And then, Lydia let out a hearty laugh.

"Finally! _Finally!_" Eezeyal hooted in happiness along with her, knowing that the cries of Cedric's pain were music to both of their ears. "Cedric's gone!" Lydia cheered. "He's gone, he's gone, he's _gone!_ Come, let us celebrate!" Everyone in the kingdom was in on the idea. We'll have a party tonight!" she announced.

"Yeah!" James said. "There will be cake, and food, and music and dancing, and the whole nine yards!"

Sofia didn't even hear him. Her eyes gazed into the lifeless ones of her dear friend.

Cedric's expression…pain, loneliness, fear, yet to others it just looked like another face of the dead. Sofia gazed at his distraught face. It was as if he was saying goodbye…

Sofia's heart plummeted deep in her chest as she knelt to the ground, on her knees, staring in terror as she collapsed. She dug her face into his shoulder. How she wished she could feel his embrace again…see his smile…hear his laugh…gaze into his beautiful and loving eyes…continued to hang out with her best friend…

Suddenly, before anyone knew it, a bright light flew from the tip of an object, knocking down Lydia forcefully. She groaned in pain, trying to get up.

"Hey, what did I do?" she cringed, flummoxed, knowing that since Cedric was gone, the brainwashing spell was gone as well.

She immediately drew back, cowering at the sight of her younger sister's eyes. Sofia looked…_angry._

She bared her teeth, growling escaping her throat and fury taking over.

"_**HOW COULD YOU?!**_"

"How could I what?"

"Sofia!" Miranda yelled in surprise as her smile fell. Her daughter ignored her as Sofia casted another spell, knocking down Lydia once again.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Miss. I-love-killing-everyone-I-hate!" she spat, her eyes glaring daggers at her. Lydia quickly drew back up on her feet, her eyes wide.

"Sofia," her father commanded. "Put that one down this instant!" The princess turned towards her father, temper rising up, her subconscious disappearing altogether. She casted the same spell on her father, letting it hit him straight in the chest as Amber and James, who were near him, were slammed onto the ground as well from how powerful the force was.

"Princess Sofia, what on earth is wrong with you?" Lydia snapped.

"I should be asking you all the same thing!" She glared at Lydia, rage taking over her body as she lost all carelessness for her family and everyone else around her.

"Sofia, you make it sound as if I did a bad thing," Lydia perplexed.

"It _is!_" she sobbed, her anger being demolished as sorrow pounded against her heart even more than before. "I was never "brainwashed" by him! He never took my amulet!" She stared at all of them, her tears getting the best of her. But the anger she held was all towards Lydia. She did this.

The princess' eyes turned back to her sibling's.

"How could you do this to him?! How could you do this to _me?!_"

"Sofia, I was only trying to protect you!" she protested. "He was a monster!"

"THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE IS THE ONE _**STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!**_" she cried and screamed.

"Wait…so…Cedric…didn't take your amulet or brainwashed you?"

"_**NO, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A SORCERESS!**_"

Lydia could feel her heart break as tears formed in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering violently. But Sofia could care less about her right now. She felt she couldn't care about her anymore...not after what she had done to her best friend. Roland stepped forth.

"Sofia, I-"

"Don't you think you're not in on this either!" she shrieked at her father. "Every day I've heard you tell mom how bad of a sorcerer he was. How he always screwed things up, how he "ruined" the balls and the birthday parties, and every night I watched him walk into his workshop with no comfort what so ever, after how HORRIBLE YOU TREATED HIM! You didn't care about him! You never did!"

The King's expression faded.

"Sofia…I-"

"Aww, is daddy tired of Mr. Ceedric being the castle's royal sorcerer?" she mocked. "_**WELL GET OVER YOURSELF!**_" Miranda gasped.

"Sofia! Don't talk to your father like that!"

The princess turned to her, but didn't stop.

"And YOU," she pointed her finger at her. "I cannot believe after all this time, you just chose to stand by and _**WATCH!**_"

Sofia glared at them all, knowing that she could no longer stay with these…these…these monsters.

As the princess turned around and collapsed next to Cedric, she raised his head up and rested it in her lap, her hands stroking back his bangs.

"He was my…we…I…" More tears fell as they dripped onto the man's skin, and Sofia watched as they dried right there upon his frail face.

Filled with agony. Filled with sorrow.

Using her wand, she ran into the woods with Cedric's body, the citizens moving out of the way as she made her way out of the clearing.

"Sofia, wait!" her father yelled, running after her. But the princess was too quick. She ran faster than ever, not even caring about the voice that called for her, along with many others joining in. She didn't want to be near them. She only wanted to be with Cedric. He was all she needed. She didn't need her mom or her dad. She didn't need James or Amber or Baileywick or Lydia or _anyone else. _No, no, just him. Only him.

As her footsteps slowed down, her hand holding her wand as Cedric's body remained inside the magic bubble that traveled with her, she could hear her father's voice begin to die away. She came upon a small pond, one that she always snuck out to whenever she had the chance when she felt down. Her hand lowered the wand, the wand lowering Cedric's body right beside the edge. The smell of woods surrounded her, and her legs buckled under her as she collapsed onto his chest, weeping into his blood-stained clothes. Her sobs echoed through the trees, and she held her sorcerer close as she gained back her fear of the dark. The last bit of sunlight had faded away long ago, and now nothing was left but the blackness and the silver lines of the moon shining between the tree branches.

Sofia stroked her sorcerer's cheek softly, feeling the lifeless skin already becoming rough. But the way the moonlight gleamed off of his face…who would've thought that the dead could be so beautiful. Her hands never left his cheeks as she sniffed, leaning down and kissing his forehead lovingly. From his eye, to his temple, and to the bridge of his long nose, she poured out every ounce of affection she had inside of her to give. He was the only one that deserved it. After all these months, over the past years, he had always been the one to hold her. He held her whenever she had nightmares and came to him, he held her when she would fall down the stairs on her way up, he held her when she was too tired to walk to her room by herself after staying with him for so long, and he even held her whenever he'd tell her about his unfortunate childhood. How everyone made fun of him and mocked his ways, their teasing and cruelty leaving his heart filled with nothing but hate and unhappiness.

He had held her for so long. Now it was time she held him.

"You are all that I have in this world," she whispered into his ear. "And now that I know that you've been alone all this time, it seems that we only have each other." More tears fell as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, her sweet breath clouding the atmosphere. "It seems like yesterday we just met." She giggled a bit. "And you were so stubborn and weary. I…I knew you needed me." Her voice began to crack. "And although you never admitted it, I promised myself that I would never leave you. Because I knew, my sorcerer. Because I knew…"

Her bloodshot blue orbs squeezed shut as even more tears fell, and she thought that since they were for him, they'd never end. Her arms cuddled his body even more, her lips giving him a few more tender kisses. So tender… So mild… And then, the unthinkable came to her mind.

"If you won't be a part of this world…then neither will I." She gave her sorcerer's face one last kiss and released him, setting his head down on the ground gently as he took her shoes off and stepped into the water. The coldness numbed her, and with each step came a tear from her eyes. What was the point in living…when the dearest person to her was gone? What was the purpose?

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, the water just now rising up to her waist.

But before she could go any further, she felt something grab her, everything was blurred, and she fell to the ground with a thud.


	11. Redemption

******The Scarlet Warrior belongs to jakevoronkov1 from the story of The Scarlet Warrior. Character addition was requested.*******

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sofia's eyes opened, and she grew alarmed at the sight of the warrior standing in front of her.

"S…Scarlet? What are you doing here?" The woman's eyes beamed down her.

"What were you thinking, Sofia?! Killing yourself?! Why would you do that?!" Even though Sofia knew that Scarlet was a friend of hers and that she was her guardian, she remembered the story she told her about Cedric and Miss Nettle killing her father. And although Cedric was gone, she still stood his ground for him and dashed to his side, kneeling down, protecting his body.

"Let me guess," the princess spat, her anger still not gone. "Have you come to accuse him as well? Have you come to abuse him with verbal words just as everyone else?"

"Sofia, even though Cedric did do horrible things in the past," she said, reaching down to touch the dead skin, "I-"

Sofia smacked her hand away.

"_Don't_ touch him!" she snarled. Scarlet continued to gaze down at her, solemn appearing on her face.

"Calm down, Sofia. I'm not here to hurt Cedric. Besides…I think he's been hurt enough." Sofia's eyes narrowed. She still didn't get answers from Lydia. She still didn't understand why these people held strong grudges. And she knew that she wouldn't let _anyone _touch the body that lay before her until she could gain one's trust again. Scarlet shook her head, frowning as Sofia continued to glare at her.

"Sofia, I was never apart of Lydia's plan."

"I can't trust anyone now. I'm afraid not even you." The Scarlet Warrior sat down next to Sofia, making sure she kept a good distance from Cedric's body. She began to give the answers Sofia was looking for.

"The reason why Lydia lied to your parents is because she was trying to protect you, Princess Sofia. She was scared that Cedric was going to try to take your amulet or harm you again."

"She should have talked to me," Sofia grumbled. "She had no right to lay her hands on him! Especially when he did _nothing!_" Scarlet sighed at her remark.

"Surprisingly, yes, he did do nothing. In fact, ever since he swore to himself that he'd never do such a thing like that again, he hasn't." Sofia looked up at her, flummoxed.

"How do you know this?"

"I have a network of spy fairies down at Pixie Hollow. They come in good hand. But never mind that now. Why am I here? I'm here to tell you the truth. Lydia lied because she tried to protect you. She was living in the past when she came here, Sofia, thus making her want to…well…destroy him. She was blind, Sofia. She was surrounded by memories of the past that she didn't even listen to you or gave you or him a chance to explain."

"But this doesn't make sense. Mr. Ceedric and Miss Nettle killed your father many years ago. Why are you sticking up for me? Why are you sticking up for him?" Scarlet shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, now, I still hate Cedric just as much as Lydia hates him. But," she gazed down at the sorcerer's body. "I don't believe in executing someone in the wrong way. He did nothing wrong. If an execution is to be made, one should have a good reason why. And apparently, this one didn't." Sofia looked at her in amazement, surprised that she just didn't start shouting insults to the body that was next to her like Lydia would have done.

"Thank you, Scarlet."

"Quick, I see her! Come on!" a voice cried from the shadows as lights began to appear from afar. Scarlet jumped to her feet.

"I'll be watching over you, Sofia. Until next time, farewell."

Sofia watched as she disappeared in the shadows, and she looked back up at the crowd that now surrounded her. Suddenly everything became dizzy, and she looked back at Cedric's body one last time before a pair of guards grabbed it. Her father helped her up, but she tried to jerk away. She didn't want to be separated with Cedric, no matter what."

_I promised…_

"Sofia, come on now, keep up. We're almost there."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James watched as his sister appeared from the woods, Cedric's body being carried by the guards that walked right next to her. She held the man's hand in hers, and James was then ashamed of himself. How could he have been such a fool? He should have noticed Cedric's behavior as well over the past years. And now he felt guilty for wanting to throw a party because he was dead. And he did nothing to deserve death. The young prince thought that they should all be ashamed of themselves. In fact, when he glanced around, looking among the many faces that were there, not one smile shined in the crowd. Everyone had their heads bowed, and some were crying while others tried to comfort others. Amber had her head bowed in shame, and Roland's face looked distraught in guilt. He should have never shunned Cedric away like that. He should have treated and respected him better. Then maybe-just maybe-none of this would have happened.

The young prince looked at the sorrow his sister held. He wanted to fix everything right then. That was all that mattered-was trying to fix everything now.

As the guards placed Cedric on the ground, Sofia looked at all the faces that were smothered in shame. Her father's most of all.

"Guys…" she said, her voice breaking the deafening silence. None of the royal family looked at her, not even her mother. Sofia took a deep breath, caught a glance at Lydia, and sighed.

"Are you ready to _finally _listen?" she asked softly to her friends and loved ones. Queen Miranda lifted her head, her eyes clouded with sympathy and affection.

"We're listening, Sofia." The princess closed her eyes, and spilled it out.

"Mr. Ceedric didn't take my amulet, and neither did he brainwash me." Her friends looked at her, along with her siblings, and were even more ashamed of them when she told the truth. Lydia bowed her head in guilt as well, accepting the possibility that she might get in trouble for lying and committing a murder. Sofia began her story.

"Many moons ago, I paid a visit to Mr. Ceedric one night in his workshop. It was for sorcery class, and I needed help on a spell. After he tutored me and I figured it out, I stayed for a little while. We talked and chatted, until I came upon a question that contained the answer why everything is what it is today." Sofia tried to find the right words to say, and she took each sentence carefully, knowing well that Scarlet was more likely watching her on this moonlit night as well from above or somewhere nearby. She swallowed and took another deep breath, trying to find the courage to speak to everyone all at once.

"I…I asked him what his childhood was like." Lydia lifted her head. This caught her attention. "Mr. Ceedric explained how everything went back in his day. He told me that each day was a battle for him, and he was forced to wake up every morning, knowing well that he was going to get teased and bullied each and every day." Sofia tried her hardest not to let her voice crack.

"He…h-he said…he said that his schoolmates would call him the most horrible names. Names that grown-ups would be shocked at if they heard them come out of children's mouths. Mr. Ceedric…got the whole nine yards when it came to bullying. In sorcery school, he said that he was the worst one of them all. He spoke to me, and said, "I was the one who was casted out. I was the one who was always chosen last for everything, and I was the one that everyone blamed whenever something went wrong." At that moment…I don't think I can ever forget the look on his face when he told me that. It was as if I didn't even know him anymore."

Sofia's eyes watered up and began to spill tears once more, but she pushed herself onward, letting the whole kingdom know his story.

"And after being shunned by the world through so many years, he said to me, with parents telling you each and every day, "Oh, it's nothing, you'll get over it," well I have news for all of you: you remember that saying that everyone would always say? You know, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me"? Well guess what? It's a _lie!_" the princess said, the last word coming out firmly. "He told me that he would lie awake at night, thinking of how much of a failure he was when I knew in my heart that he wasn't. He tried every day and every night to prove to others that he was a great sorcerer. That's why he told me that he studied hard, because he barely had any friends. In fact, Mr. Ceedric told me that he was lucky to even have _one._"

Princess Hildegard and Cleo looked at each other, sadness stricken across their faces. How could anyone go through something like that? To live your childhood in a miserable way? To live like…_that?_

"Mr. Ceedric told me that because of how he was treated in school, he thought that there really was no love or friendship in this world, because no one gave him it. He said that his own mother was the closest he could get to affection. And sometimes that wasn't even enough!"

"Now I didn't know what to say to him after that. But then…that's when he spilled it all out to me. Everything he hid, all of his confessions…he…he trusted me with them. And I listened to every word he told me. After a little bit of silence, he finally let it out. He stated that because of how he was treated; only bitterness was left inside him. There was no love. There was no one to teach him. And how can you learn something…if there is no one there to demonstrate it? How can you know what a certain emotion is…when no one shows you it? How could you _live _like that-not knowing what love is? We all know what love feels like. And love is the most beautiful thing in the world. And my sorcerer…" Her voice cracked once more as her eyes stung with more tears.

"…He never got the chance…"

Amber frowned even bigger as her tears welled up in her eyes as well. After all this time…and this was what Cedric truly was? She gazed at her sister, wanting to reach out and hold her in comfort, but she remained where she was. Sofia wasn't done just yet.

"And because of this animosity that others gave him," Sofia cried out loud, filling the air with her voice. "My sorcerer chose the path that wasn't destined for him! He chose the wrong road, and God knows well that there would have been a ton of irony if it happened! Mr. Ceedric…planned to steal my amulet, because he wanted to take over the kingdom. He said that he wanted to prove to others that he was a great sorcerer. After all this time, hearing others say that he is up to no good all around me, I realized something that day: he wasn't evil. He wasn't wicked, he wasn't cruel. He was nowhere near that!" The princess' lips quivered as a few more tears fell.

"I looked into his eyes that day…and I saw him for the very first time. And when our eyes connected, it was like everything that was on his shoulders fell away, according to what he told me. And then he knew…that he finally had a true friend. One that would promise to stay by his side, and to this day, still is."

Princess Cleo was in tears now, and Vivian felt one run down her cheek as she watched her friend try to not to cry while she spoke. Sofia took another deep breath, and began once more, her voice loud and firm.

"Mr. Ceedric made many mistakes in his life before I came along. And he told me every one of them. _I _know his past. _I _know what he has done. And now I know…that it's not his fault. I mean…could you even _imagine _living like that?" she asked, turning her back to her family and friends while she gazed at the crowd full of anonymous people. "Living in a world where _nothing _is on your side? Where you have nothing but a raven to talk to? To have for company? It would be _horrible, _wouldn't it?!"

A few people in the crowd nodded, while others mumbled the word yes.

"And tell me right now," Sofia said with a clear voice. "If you were treated like this ever y day, and ever y night, would you make many wrong choices? Raise your hand if you think you would!"

All of the citizen's hands raised high-even Sofia's school teachers had theirs up. The princess nodded.

"Thought so… Thought so…" She turned back to her family. "By the look in his eyes that day, I knew right then that Mr. Ceedric regretted everything that he ever did that was wrong. At first I had a little bit of doubt, but then I saw a side of him that made me realize that there's more than meets the eye. And after he told me his story, I gave him what he needed ever since the beginning: friendship. I forgave him for everything wrong thing he did, and ever since then, he has been my best friend. And I was his. After that…" Sofia broke out again, her voice squeaking sometimes as her face cringed with sadness.

"He was so loving…so sweet. We'd take walks together, we'd have picnics in my secret garden, we'd stay up all night doing experiments with magic in his workshop, and sometimes he'd come to my room just to have some company. Just to have someone to talk to. From that day forward…I saw a side of him that no one else could ever see. Not even his parents."

Merryweather, one of her school teachers, had tears in her eyes and a smile that couldn't get any wider on her face. She felt proud of Sofia-proud that she was willing to reach out to someone who really needed her, although they never admitted it.

"I knew Mr. Ceedric needed me from then on. And not too long ago, even told me that he wouldn't be anything if I wasn't in his life. And I looked at him and I said, "You are loved so much more than you know, Mr. Ceedric. And there is nothing, nor anyone in this world that can ever change that." After I said those words, for the first time in my life, I saw give me a true smile. A smile that said he was truly happy. Oh, for the sake of Enchancia, you guys have no idea how bad he felt about everything!"

"He…felt bad?" James mumbled.

"Of course he did! I know you guys can't really seem to believe such words but…Mr. Ceedric…is actually a really nice person if you take the time to see that." Sofia turned to Lydia, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"If you give him a chance…"

James bowed his head, and Cleo suddenly wrapped Hildegard in a tight hug. Amber wrapped Vivian in her arms as well, and Miranda leaned against Roland, smiling with pride.

"…I was all he had, but it was enough," Sofia stated quietly, "to at least have one friend…one friend who would do anything to make sure his happiness was intact." She turned towards her father, and kept her gaze on him as his eyes remained locked with hers.

"Do you even know what it feels like to be alone? To not have anyone care about you? Spend time with you?" she asked as she turned back to the crowd. "Be there when there's so much hurt?" A tear fell down her cheek. "He…he was…he was my sorcerer. My…my best friend… My angel," she whispered. "He meant so much to me…"

The princess turned around, and looked at the motionless robed body on the ground. A mixture of faces fell upon everyone around her, from horror, to grief, to surprise, to guilt. Shame coursed upon them all, suddenly realizing the truth. All of their negative thoughts upon the royal sorcerer…even the rest of the royal family realized…that compared to him, _they _were the evil ones.

As Sofia made her way over to her beloved's body, she sat on the ground, placed the upper half of his body in her lap, and began to cradle him, brushing back a few extra bangs tenderly. Flora, the blue fairy, had tears streaming down her eyes as Sofia's mouth slowly opened.

And she began to sing.

_When I am down_

_And oh, my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come,_

_And my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still, and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come _

_And sit awhile with me_

Vivian's tears fell even harder, seeing the moonlight completely blanketed the two, and in Sofia's world, everyone around her fell away as she sang. Merryweather touched her hand to her heart and smiled as a few tears from her eyes fell, and Lydia stood emotionless. Eezeyal had his head down, ashamed of himself. Lydia felt remorse build up inside her. She should have tried to make peace with Cedric when she came and not make everything worse.

A few tears fell down her eyes as she listened to Sofia sing to her sorcerer.

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To more than I can be_

Miranda smiled even brighter and felt her heart swell up, while Roland's did the same. The Queen's head leaned against the King's shoulder as they watched their daughter sing to her sorcerer, her lovely voice fulfilling the blackened night, while everyone surrounded her in a circle, giving her space. Amber wiped away a tear and sniffed, a smile appearing on her face. Her sister looked beautiful in the moonlight-as if the daughter of the moon had come down to return all peace. And Sofia sang on and on.

_There is no life_

_No life without its hunger_

_Each restless heart_

_Beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come, and I am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes I think_

_I glimpse eternity_

This song was for _both _of them.

Baileywick smiled and suddenly felt ashamed of himself-knowing that he too was one of the ones that teased Cedric and treated him rather unkindly. And even though it made him smile to see the princess sing to him, it also brought great regret and guilt upon him. Sofia was right. Cedric didn't deserve this. He deserved none of it. They did.

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong_

_When I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To more than I can be_

Flora burst into tears and cried into Merryweather's gown, her emotions getting the best of her as they all watched in sadness and grief. Never before had they ever seen Sofia in such a depressed estate, and now from her voice came the song of the weary. Through this, she gave her love and affection to Cedric, and through this, she gave him her respects, showing him that he was her hero, just as she was his. The princess took a deep breath, and raising her voice high into the sky, she sang will all her might, making sure that Cedric would listen and look down upon her from the heavens.

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong_

_When I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To more than I can be_

And she could see him smile.

_You raise me up…_

_To more than I can be_

As she ended the song softly, everyone around her was astonished. The night seemed less melancholy now, and it seemed that some of the sorrow was lifted. Sofia took a deep breath, and a voice rang through the air in a shrilling cry.

_**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!**_"

"Stop it, Nathan. You'll make me cry," another voice answered. But immediately it was Cleo who hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Miranda, who had been silent the whole time, gazed at her daughter once more. Her eyes filled with tense yet sorrowful emotions. She stepped forth.

"Sofia…is this truly Cedric?" The princess looked up at her mother.

"I promise," she whispered.

Lydia stepped forth and threw her arms around Sofia.

"I'm so sorry!" she said with tearful eyes. Sofia hugged her back.

"Its okay, Lydia, you were just protecting me. I…I forgive you." The twenty year-old pulled back and smiled at her, tears falling from her eyes. And Sofia rose to her feet.

"So…now you all know." Suddenly tears swelled up in her eyes again as grief struck her hard. "But that doesn't even change anything."

Her eyes fell upon the body of her sorcerer.

"Mr. Ceedric's gone…for good." She bowed her head and sniffed, the crying coming back as her friends rushed to give her comfort.

Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora looked at each other solemnly, and then nodded. Merryweather grew to her human size and flew down next to Sofia, and placed her hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

"Perhaps it is not too late, child," she said soothingly. The princess looked up and sniffed.

"Wha… What?" Fauna looked at Flora, and Flora nodded.

"I think there is some way to bring him back. As long as it's not too late," Fauna said assuring. Sofia's eyes brightened.

"You mean…you can bring him back?!" she asked, her eyes widening and her heart pounding. The three fairies looked at each other once last time, and they all nodded. They flew over to where Cedric lay, and found the stab wound in his side. After saying a few magic words, Flora put her wand near the wound, and a bright light began to glow around it. Merryweather was next, and last, Fauna.

The light from their wands-green, blue, and orange-combined into one, and a bright light blinded all the citizens of the kingdom, and a shockwave of glitter escaped the source. The three fairies were knocked backwards, and all fell silent.

Sofia opened her eyes and rushed over to her sorcerer's side, searching for any signs of life. _Please…_

After a few moments, the glow stopped. But she saw no movement in the figure itself. Sofia was about to let out a shriek and sob her heart out…but then she heard a low groan.

His face was the first thing she gazed at…and now she found herself looking into those vibrant amber orbs.

"M-Mr. Ceedric?" she gulped, her hands shaking. Everyone held their breath as they watched the figure slowly stir. The sorcerer was at loss in a daze, the stars being the first thing he saw until…

"Mr. Ceedric?" The princess leaned over him, and once again, he gave her a weak, fulfilled smile.

"Princess Sofia…"

"MR. CEEDRIC!" Sofia cried in joy and wrapped her arms around him tightly, everyone cheering that the spell worked. The sorcerer grinned, and rested his head against her shoulder, the wound in his side long gone while the blood disappeared.

"Hi, sweetheart," he mumbled. Sofia let him go, yet stayed close as the sorcerer looked all around him. "But how…?"

Lydia came forth.

"There's, uh… a lot of uh…explaining to do." Baileywick came next.

"Yeah. Me, too."

"And especially me," Roland said as he stopped next to the castle steward.

Cedric blinked in utter surprise, then he gazed up at Sofia, whose smile was becoming too big for her face as her tears fell.

"Please don't worry, my sorcerer," she whispered, grabbing his gloved hand and holding it tenderly. ""This very day...this very night...this very _moment_..."

She didn't stop the tears from flowing down as her heart swelled up with happiness and relief, and in any moment she felt like it was going to explode. Cedric was quite stunned by her expression, and he would've reached up and wiped her tears away if his arms weren't so weak at the moment.

But her smile, oh, her smile...he knew everything was alright if not just improved.

Sofia sniffed, and leaned her forehead against his, the two of them closing their eyes as they had their special moment together.

"You're okay now," she whispered lovingly into his ear. "No one will dare harm you ever again." Cedric breathed in her scent and cooed, her affection getting the best of him. She looked around as Sofia held him, watching the people's faces. They weren't filled with anger, or hatred.

Recalling our friendship has given me strength, Mr. Ceedric," she murmured to him. "Welcome home, my sorcerer." Sofia gazed back into his eyes. "_And home is where you'll stay._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Notes: This is not finished yet. Yes, this was beautiful chapter. Song is called 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban._


	12. Apologies Received

Cedric, along with the help of Princess Sofia, stumbled in the doorway slowly, the entire royal family standing up. They had dismissed the hanging, with Roland knowing damn well that he couldn't do such a thing. Not after this. Not after what Sofia said… Out of them all, he was the one that felt the worse. The King had treated him horrible, and he didn't realize until then how much he'd been making a fuss over his mistakes. Sofia was right. How could he do this?

The sorcerer nodded his head down at his princess as she let him go, his smile never leaving his face for the whole time, all because she was there. His arms were weak, and a scar was left on his side from the stab wound. He was weak at this point, and even his own feet ached from the redemption that he received. His body was sore, and tiredness was stricken across his face. Sofia did the best she could to act mature, but it was difficult to resist the urge to wrap him in her embrace.

To hold him. To love him.

"Cedric," Roland spoke softly. "I…after what Sofia told us…I… I don't really know what to say."

"Told you?" he asked, confounded. "What did she tell you?"

"Sofia explained everything to us, Cedric. From the moment your friendship took flight. She described how…unhappy…you were, and she gave us every little detail of your childhood, from what you told her. She…she stood up for you, Cedric," he stammered. "I…I had no idea how terrible I treated you and now that…I know…I don't think I've ever felt more ashamed than this."

The sorcerer contemplated over what he was saying to him, wandering if there really _was _a possibility to forgive him.

_I have been looked down upon for many years. Even when I was just a lad. I don't…I don't think…_

It wasn't long until Sofia reached over and held his hand. His eyes gazed down into hers, a surprised expression making its way on his face as he saw her blue orbs swell up with tears.

_Then again…_

"Cedric," the King began once again. "I'm not sure if this is enough, but…things are going to change around here." The sorcerer stared at him, nervous as he thought about what he was going to do with him.

_Please don't send me back there, _his mind cried as it recalled how awful his cell was. _Please!_

But the thoughts faded away as the King's expression softened.

"Cedric, there is a place for you, at the top of the other spiral tower. It is better than the one you used to reside in, and it's the perfect place for a respected sorcerer, like you." Cedric leaned his head down a little as Sofia whispered into his ears.

"Don't worry. I checked the place out and made sure he kept his word. Go on," she urged. "It's what's best for you." The sorcerer chuckled.

"Yes, mother." Sofia giggled at his silliness, scooting closer to his side as she smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in weeks, and she was thankful that her sorcerer was back. And this time, he was here to stay.

The princess looked over to the far right, and nodded at the man that stood next to Miranda. Cedric followed her gaze and looked at the castle steward.

"Baileywick?" he asked, a little startled. He hadn't seen him in a long time, from how much time he spent in his workshop. The butler had a look of guilt on his face, his hands clasped together as he twiddled his thumbs and spoke nervously, avoiding his stare as he rolled his eyes around in awkwardness.

"Hello, Cedric. Umm…listen…uh, about earlier…what I said…I…" He took a deep breath, and released his words quickly. "I'm sorry."

The sorcerer stared for a moment, then smiled.

"It's quite alright," he replied. "I can't blame you. In fact," He turned to the family. "I can't blame all of you. I do mess up on magic quite a lot, and I can understand why you became irritated with me. I…I apologize that I wasn't good enough, and still not."

Sofia shook her head in disapproval and stepped up.

"And that is where they were wrong, Mr. Ceedric." The sorcerer looked down at her in wonder as she smiled at him, then looked at her family.

"Sure, you messed up on a few potions and spells," she said, pausing for a moment as Cedric frowned. _"But," _She grabbed his hand reassuringly. "What matters is that you did your best, and you _tried. _That's what makes you a great sorcerer, Mr. Ceedric."

"But I'm the _royal _sorcerer, Princess. I'm not supposed to get things wrong."

The youngest of the children wrapped her arms around him lovingly, looking up at him.

"Not everyone is perfect, my sorcerer," she murmured amorously. "Everyone makes mistakes. Big and small." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, surprising him lightly at the sudden move and making him blush a little.

But he relaxed and took her passion happily, finally surrendering to her strong friendship.

"I…I guess I can try to work on my low self-esteem, Princess." Sofia smiled at his interest and turned to her family.

"Mr. Ceedric will take it," she confirmed. Roland grinned as Miranda strolled towards the sorcerer, solemnness in her eyes.

"Cedric… Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" The man frowned and bowed his head, ashamed yet sad.

"It's just like what Sofia said, Your Majesty. I was never given a chance…"

Miranda nodded her head and hugged him reassuringly.

"Well you will no longer be treated like the way you used to be. From now on, things are going to change around here. We have given you a better place to stay in the castle, and a seat at the dinner table."

Cedric smiled, but it fell once her eyes turned into a cold stare. She turned around, and glared at Roland when she stepped to his side and elbowed him harshly.

"_Say it_."

"Alright, alright!" he exclaimed, leaning away from her and rubbing his arm. He took a deep breath, and let it out. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Cedric."

The Queen grinned in conquest as Cedric-who hesitated for just a moment-nodded.

"I…I guess I can accept the offering." Sofia smiled, but then noticed the other scratch on his side from the last blow that grazed him. She grabbed the sorcerer's hand, leading him away from her family and heading towards the hall where the aiding room was.

"Come on, now. Let's get that other scratch cleaned up before its gets an infection."

"Princess, its fi-"

"_Let's go._"

He smiled at the way she talked to him, as if she really was his mother and not Winifred. Cedric recalled that whenever he'd accidentally hurt himself in the workshop, and she was near, she'd always be immediately by his side, wanting to take care of him if he received any wounds. Sometime he would try to protest, but was always cut off with her stare. Then he would laugh.

_Good grief, _he thought. _It's like I have my own nurse._

A man strode out of the room, wearing a long, white jacket; his jawline freckled with small hairs as he looked at Sofia.

"May I help you, Your highness?"

"Mr. Ceedric has a cut on his side. I'm afraid it'll get an infection. Can you fix it?"

"But of course I can!" he said cheerfully. "Come on in, let me take a look." Cedric turned towards Sofia, and gave her a kiss on the forehead for her compassionate care before he walked in.

"I'll see you tonight, my dear."


	13. Choosing a Penalty

"Lydia-sorceress of Lacorinth-come forth," Roland's voice rang through the air.

Sofia's older sibling trembled up to him, her legs shaking as she gripped her wand in her hand, her hair tattered on her forehead from sweat. Eezeyal remained on her shoulder, scared for both of them while Lydia shook nervously. How could she have been such a fool? So ignorant? So blind? She searched and searched her mind to give her a reason why she did what she did, but nothing came up. Her eyes closed in guilt, and she accepted what was to come. This mess was all her fault. She was the one that put Cedric through this over nothing.

The King stayed silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"Under the motive of false testimony, and being mendacious, along with murder, a punishment has been brought upon you."

Cedric stood on the far side of the throne chairs, standing next to Miranda. He leaned forward and glanced at Sofia, who had trouble written on her face. He could only wonder…

"Because of this," the King went on as he did a loop of repetition, "a punishment has been brought upon you. But…" He turned his head towards the youngest of them all, his solemn gaze hitting hers. But Sofia's stare was fixed on the ground. Roland turned back to the sorceress.

"Lydia…you have harmed someone very deeply, and have caused him to go through so much pain under the accusation of nothing. Because of you, he has taken the horrible experience of death, and was almost taken away from this world. But I believe there is one person you have hurt most of all."

He looked at Sofia, who still kept her gaze on the ground, and glared right back at Lydia.

"I think you have hurt Sofia…most of all. And because of this, I will not decide your punishment," he pointed at Sofia. "but _she _will."

The princess snapped her head up, looking at her father who was now standing.

"Wh…What?"

"Sofia," her father said. "You are the one that is going to decide Lydia's punishment. I can only imagine the pain she put you through- therefore, I have given you permission to choose what happens to her. And whatever you select…I have promised myself to agree."

Cedric leaned further and kept his eyes on Sofia-just like the others-in wonder. What was going to be Lydia's penalty?

Sofia looked at Roland, then her siblings, and then her mother. A long period of silence rang through the air, until she finally spoke in a soft and quiet voice.

"Excuse me, but I need time to think about-and discuss-this." She looked at Cedric. "With someone…"

It took a moment to register in the sorcerer's mind, but then nodded and followed her out of the throne room, with everyone gazing at them. They crossed the halls and climbed up the stairs, turning around many corners. The princess didn't say anything until they entered her room, and locked the doors.

Cedric sat on the bed, waiting for her to say something as she joined him.

"Mr. Ceedric…"

"Yes, my dear?" he murmured as he guided her to lean into him.

"A while ago I told Lydia I forgave her but now…" She sighed as her head drooped down, her stare fixed on her rubbing hands. "I'm not sure…"

"Princess…" Cedric wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as she settled into him. Her breathing was soft, but her face had distraught carved in it. Cedric rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth as he attempted to comfort her.

"Sweetheart…I…I know what Lydia did was an awful thing. Believe me, I know," he said as he let out a chuckle, his smile immediately disappearing as he thought about the sword entering his side. "But…she's your sister. Your sibling. You can't…you can't hold a grudge forever. You taught me that, remember?"

"But she was so cruel to you," she mumbled. "She took you away from me." Cedric lifted her chin and gazed into her tearful eyes.

"But I came back, right?"

"Yes…" She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "But she had no right to do such a thing. She should have been…smart…and come talk to me, or you. We could have settled things out. But she chose to be like that. She deserved a punishment!"

"And she'll get one," Cedric reassured her. "But you need to be wise about it."

"No, _we _need to be wise about it," she replied firmly as she looked up at him. "She hurt you as well. You are going to choose her punishment as well."

"And we'll choose it together," Cedric said. No matter how satisfying it'd be, death wouldn't be something he would suggest. Not to her. Not to Sofia.

The sorcerer pondered with the matter for a bit, then smiled.

"Actually…I have an idea, my dearest."

He whispered it in her ear, and the princess gasped.

"Mr. Ceedric…you're a genius!"


	14. Punishment Revealed

"Lydia, I think we found your punishment," Roland said. Cedric smirked as Sofia held his hand. The sorcerer still needed help getting around; it had only been a few days since the three fairies healed him. Therefore, even though he was breathing again, he was still sore, and still had to have a little help with getting around. Strangely for some reason his legs felt like jelly, and he couldn't really find the reason why. But right now it didn't matter. After all, Sofia talked to her school mentors about it and they said that it was just one of the side effects.

"I can't believe so much has happened in so little time," the princess whispered to him as the King continued to lecture on. "It has only been what…a week?"

"Umm…five days, precisely, sweetheart," the sorcerer replied through barely open lips, trying to stay quiet. But then, Roland pulled out the uniform.

"It's time!" Cedric whispered excitingly, smiling in mischief. Sofia elbowed him, frowning up at his face.

"Be nice." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her side for a quick hug.

"As you wish, my dear."

"Lydia," Roland alleged, "you will be staying here for a full not one, but two full years. We have found a temporary replacement for Lacorinth until you return. And don't worry; the King knows about everything. And I believe that your punishment will continue to go on when you go back, depending on what he wants to do with you. Until then, you get to-"

Cedric snatched the uniform and duster out of his hands and held it out joyfully.

"MAID WORK!" he sang, a bright smile appearing on his face. He stepped down, edging closer to the twenty year-old. "And you want to know the best part?" he whispered.

"Wh… Wh… What?" she stammered, her forehead sweating.

"IT'S FOR A FULL TWO _YEARS_! Isn't that _exciting_?!" The man could have never sounded happier. Sofia giggled at his manner. At least he wasn't screaming at her. The sorceress' face fell.

"B-b-but-"

"But-but-but-but-_get to work_," he growled, shoving the things in her face. He turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"But-"

"But-nothing! Meeting's over! Chaw, chaw!" He waved his hand and nudged the youngest of the children with him. "Come along, my dear, it's been a long day and you need to rest."

They both left.

Lydia turned to Roland, her eyes begging for his mercy.

But she got nothing.

"You can start near the stairs," he said. "There are a few picture frames that need to be dusted over there. Oh, and your owl can help too." Eezeyal glared at him, narrowing his eyes. The King, along with the Queen and other children, began to walk out of the room as well.

"And by the way," Roland said once more as he glanced at her over his shoulder, "you won't be staying in the room you currently reside in now. Oh, and I almost forgot."

After the others left, he strolled back over to her, and held out his hand.

"Wand." She protested.

"But-"

"_Wand. Now._" She bowed her head, pulled it out, and then handed it to him.

"But, I-"

"There will be no magic from or for you for the next few years. To add to that, I want all of your spell books and potions that you have right now, and hand them to me. You shouldn't have done what you did, Lydia. I'm very disappointed in you. Now go find a changing room, change into your uniform, then go walk the hall of shame before I put a more severe penalty on you. What you did was unacceptable, Lydia. And don't tell me I'm not being myself; you are the one that attempted murder. It is you who deserve this. Until you are truly sorry for what you did, I'm afraid you will be getting _no _respect around here. And since the King of Lacorinth knows this too, you do not have someone to go home to who will give you sympathy that you haven't earned. Now _go_."

The sorceress nodded her head, and left without another word. This was going to be a two long years.


	15. Still Unsure

Sofia stroked Cedric's hair as she watched him sleep on, happily thinking of what was to come. They could pick up right where they left off: going on walks, creating new potions and casting spells together, having picnics-just like it used to be until Lydia returned.

Sofia's face fell.

_Did we choose a punishment wise enough? Does she deserve more, or was it too much? _She struggled with the question in her mind, but it immediately faded as the sorcerer shifted, and let out a little groan out of soreness. The princess smiled and nuzzled the top of his head, soothing him back into his slumber. Her body was curled up into a ball as she lay farther up than she normally did, her elbow resting on her pillow as the backside of Cedric's head rested next to her chest. The resting man would let out a little snore or two, and a wheeze, then shifted, and then smiled. Sofia couldn't help but giggle at his manner, knowing that his personality was a bit humorous despite his grumpy side.

_What am I going to do with you? _her mind laughed. It was quite relaxing to know that everything was going to be okay now, besides Lydia punishment. _Oh, it'll all be over before she even knows it. Then she gets to go home. _But the princess' heart sank as she thought of what she did, disappointed and hurt that she didn't exactly get what she wished for. But there were just some things you couldn't get in life at the moment, and Sofia should have been the one to expect it the most. After all, Cedric and Lydia had tension between them ever since the day they met. Why that was…she did not know. But it was all over now, and there was no reason to bring back the past. No one lived there anymore.

"They had no right to treat you like that," she whispered into his ear, ignoring the fact that he could not hear her. "But that is history now, is it not? And from now on, I promise every day you spend will be just as wonderful as the next."

The sorcerer smiled big in his sleep, as if he heard her calming voice. It made the seven year-old smile, and she curled her right arm around his shoulders and-in a way-held him close.

A knock sounded throughout the room and the candles nearby on her desk flickered.

"Sofia?" Lydia's voice called. "It's Lydia. May I speak to you?" The princess hesitated, looked down at Cedric, looked back up, and then nodded to herself in approval.

"Come in."

The door quietly creaked open, and Sofia had to fight the urge to laugh from how ridiculous her sibling looked in her uniform. But she had to keep a sincere face; Lydia wasn't out of this just yet.

_There's one more thing-_

"Sofia, I would like to-"

"If you want to apologize, you can do it later," the princess said firmly. Lydia staggered, flummoxed.

"W-well, you're awake now, and I thought…well…why not? I know I already said sorry, but-"

"It is not _I _you should apologize to. It's him," she said as she looked down at the sleeping figure, who had turned his back on her sibling and was now nuzzling her in his sleep. Lydia cringed up her face, disgusted by the scene, but looked back at Sofia and seemed to cower.

"O-oh…I see."

"I already forgave you, fortunate for you. Normally I would forever hate someone who did something like you did, and they would pay for it in the end without any sympathy of mine. And by the way, you can thank Mr. Ceedric later for it, because he's the one who _convinced _me!"

"Sofia, I can see that you're still quite upset, but-"

"Until I can tell you are truly sorry for what you've done, and you have said sorry to him and have _proven _it, I suggest you don't show your face to me for a long time."

"Sofia, please, this isn't you-"

"_Go_."

The sorceress left with tears in her eyes, but Sofia's heart felt cold towards her. A little moan and a pair of eyes fluttered open before her, and she gazed down at an awakening wizard. His hand trailed over his forehead, rubbing it slightly.

"W-what…what just happened?" he said, noticing that Sofia was looking at the doorway with an unhappy expression.

His eyes softened.

"Sofia…what happened?"

She looked down at him, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"I…I know that we…I know that I…I said…" She couldn't find the words. Cedric rose up on one of his elbows.

"Princess, I thought we talked over this."

"We did! And I…I'm just…I…" She sighed again in defeat, and slumped. "I'm just not so sure, Mr. Ceedric. She said she was sorry, but I have a feeling inside of me as if she didn't mean it. As if…as if she was lying."

"Sweetheart, she is your sister. At this point, there is no reason for her to lie about anything. What would she gain?"

"But she doesn't trust you! I-"

"And that's _her _problem. Not ours. She'll get over it. She's going to have to. I told you I'm staying, and I mean it."

"But, I-"

"My dear, you're going to have to let this go some day. I did," Cedric reminded her, resting his palm against her cheek. "Remember?" Her eyes closed as she tilted her head, letting his hand rest there.

"Yes, but I'm still not so sure. She still needs to apologize to you. And I want to be with you when she does."

"She will, my princess, she will. And when she does, it'll all be behind us, right? Besides, she's not staying here with us forever, right? She'll go back to Lacorinth soon, and then everything will be back to normal. Well…not until after the next two years." Sofia's distraught face smoothened.

"Yeah… But if she tries _anything _like that-and I mean it-one action out of _place_, she's gone." Cedric patted her back.

"Like I said: it'll be over before we even know it. Perhaps you should spend some time with her. You know, help her get her mind off of what happened. Sure, she'll be working, but that's no reason to stop talking to her, is it not?" he asked, his amber orbs gleaming supportably. Sofia giggled and smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Ceedric, you're right."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed playfully. "I'm always right!" Sofia chortled even more, and repeated what she said a little while ago.

"What am I going to do with you, my sorcerer?" The man curled his arm around her side, and rested his forehead against hers affectionately.

"As long as you don't try to stick a sword into my side, I don't care what you do." He caught himself. "O-of course, as long as you don't try to find another way to kill me, at least." The princess chuckled even more.

"Don't worry. Nothing will get in the way of what's going to happen. You're happy, right?"

"Of course I'm happy."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."


	16. The Final Apology

Lydia, who was cleaning one of the other picture frames by the stairs once more, looked over at Eezeyal. He gazed back at her, concern in his eyes. It had been a about a good four or five days since the three fairies brought Cedric back to life, and so far everything was going fine. Well…for them, anyways. The sorceress thought about what Sofia said, but then she recalled how determined she was to get rid of Cedric and keep him away from her sibling. But…the way Sofia talked. How she expressed her feelings through her words… How…how heartbroken she was… Could… Could Cedric…really _have _changed?

The twenty year-old heard faint laughter, and she walked over to a nearby window and looked outside, staring at the gardens.

And there they were.

Lydia watched as Cedric helped Sofia up, who had apparently tripped over some kind of stone. She observed as the sorcerer from outside laughed, but not in a menacing way. It was filled with happiness. Content, joy-it had everything. Everything that had to do with bliss, at least.

The sorceress turned around and went back to cleaning, wondering and thinking about all of the events that had occurred ever since she arrived.

_Did I… Perhaps… Did I take it too far? _she asked herself, thinking of how much Sofia begged her to not hurt him. Lydia closed her eyes, and continued to ponder.

_It seems he hasn't done a thing, even when I came here. I haven't seen him sneaking into her room at night to steal her necklace, I haven't seen him cast any spells on her or me or…_anybody. _Could…could he really have changed? Was I wrong about him? I know I need to apologize for taking his life away for apparently no reason, but still, is there a possibility that he could snap right back to his former self again? But he didn't do anything, Lydia! Everything you accused him of was just under your prediction. And all of them were false! None were true! I'm surprised, but… For once…I was wrong about him._

She shook her head and looked at the owl that stood next to her, perched on a neighboring lamp stand.

"What do you think about Cedric, Eezeyal? Well, at least now, anyways." The owl sighed and shook his head as well.

"I don't know, Lydia. Sofia did sound like she was pouring all of her heart out that night. And you and I both know that your sister _never _lies. So…everything that we guessed what happened…how could it be true? We have no evidence. Heck, I heard the princess talking to your mother. She recalled you mentioning the open brainwashing spell before you stabbed Cedric. Unfortunately, she told the Queen that she and the sorcerer were testing it for an experiment. She said it was just for fun. So that explains that."

Lydia stopped dusting and focused on him.

"You mean…he never brainwashed her at all?"

"No, Lydia, it turns out that he didn't." The sorceress hung her head in shame.

"I'm such a fool. I know I was protecting Sofia, but I was so concentrated on getting rid of Cedric that I…didn't have a right mind at the time. I should have been smarter and not come to such conclusions that quickly. Maybe Sofia is right… Maybe the old Cedric is really gone."

"I'm not sure we need to be definite on our present thoughts yet, Lydia. We're going to be here for a good while now. I think we should keep an eye on him. No, that doesn't mean attack him at every little thing he does that has to do with Sofia…like we did earlier…but at least make sure he doesn't do anything bad. How's that?"

Lydia thought about it for a moment, and then replied with a solemn voice.

"But what if he does do something bad?" The owl responded quickly.

"Well then we report it to the King and Queen and he'll be gone. But from the look of it," He tilted his head toward the window, gesturing the pair laughing playfully in the garden. "I doubt that is going to happen, now that we have seen their friendship before our very eyes. _His _friendship. I know, I know, he's with her and all, but look how happy they are, Lydia. I never thought I'd say this, but Cedric seems to be good friends with the princess. She's happy; he's happy-there's no problem here. Of course, we'll keep an eye on him just in case but besides that…there really is no reason to fuss over anything."

The bird had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth, bewildered that he actually said what he was saying.

"But what about that raven Wormwood that you hate so much? What about him?" Lydia asked as her eyes filled up with sympathy for him. But Eezeyal shook his feathers in disgust.

"Besides the fact that I'd rather eat pellets for breakfast than spend a day with him, if his owner is acting this way, why isn't he? Granted, I will more likely never spend time with him and he will never spend time with me, he's just a bird, Lydia. He's really no threat. I know he could fly into Sofia's window and steal her amulet for Cedric, but that raven rarely flies out at all. I'm sure nothing of the sort will happen. But I'll swing by her room every now in then at night just in case."

Eezeyal flew to Lydia's shoulder and curved his wing around her.

"I know it's hard to think this way, believe me I know, but we can't risk another false accusation," he murmured, seeing the doubt in the sorceress' eyes. "All we need to do for now is keep watch, contain our right minds and be smart, and unfortunately…" He sighed as the words came with a foul taste. "Apologize…"

Lydia nodded her head in agreement slowly, and then went back to dusting.

"And we'll do that tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mr. Ceedric, stop it!" Sofia giggled, struggling to escape the sorcerer's grasp as he gave her many bear hugs. He held and squeezed her tight, never wanting to let go. The princess' voice grew tighter as he clutched her to his chest.

"Mr. Ceedric, don't break my sides, please!" He laughed joyously.

"Oh, come on, my dear! I haven't had this many hugs in _forever!_" His arms wrapped around her even more, and her face was mushed up against the edge of his clothing. From another's perspective she looked ridiculous-a child being engulfed by a sorcerer's arms. But Cedric smiled contently and didn't let go, but did loosen her from his arms a bit. The princess got to the point where she couldn't breathe, and he knew then that her body had enough. But Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, drinking in his scent as they both fell back on her canopy bed. She giggled again as he crawled behind her, wrapping his right arm around her stomach and spooning her.

Sofia sighed and relaxed against him, thinking of how much has happened over the many months that have come and went. How much has happened. How much has changed. It was only a matter of time until she turned eleven, while James and Amber hit thirteen. But strangely, she still looked like her seven year-old form.

"I never want you to grow up," Cedric murmured in her ear. "Please stay this way."

"I can't stay like this forever!" she laughed. "It's not my fault life does its weird…umm…cycle. Yeah, that's the word." The sorcerer closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the back of her small neck.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "But I just want you to remain like this. Have your image stay the same. A reminder of when you came into my life."

"But when I became princess, I always thought that everyone expected me to be a perfect one, like you did when you became the royal sorcerer. But you weren't like that to me. You never expected me to be perfect. Or at least…that's how I felt about you. I always thought that a princess had to be perfect. But seeing you…umm…mess up on some spells and stuff…that proved me wrong, and it changed the way I thought about living royalty. So in some strange way, you and I pretty much had the same problem. I know I should have been more…umm…less blind around you, and I should have noticed the unhappiness behind your bitterness towards me."

The sorcerer sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I guess I sometimes went a little overboard when it came to you, especially when you weren't like Roland or Baileywick or anyone else. I'm sorry, Princess."

Sofia smiled up at him as she flipped onto her back.

"Don't be. I understand now that I know everything. It's not your fault. You just had a hard time trying to prove yourself, like me. I should have been smarter and take notice that the same situation was happening with you. I should have talked to you when I had the chance."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Sofia," he said, sighing even more. "I should have been the smart one and not get so angry over little things. Like when Baileywick asked me to bring back the floating tables at your tea party a few years ago." He narrowed his eyes and huffed in regret.

"That happened, and I let it happen." Sofia's gaze softened.

"You were just mad, that's all. Everyone loses their temper now and then, even I. So don't feel that bad about it."

Cedric leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, his eyes closed in remorse.

"I wish I could relive all those memories again. To change how I acted. To be happy, especially when I was with you. I wish I could have been less selfish and stubborn and happier, and be more thankful that I had a friend. A friend who appreciated me for who I was and what I did, even if I did screw up a lot."

He remembered Wormwood back at the workshop.

"A _human _friend, at least."

Sofia giggled and snuggled against him.

"It's over now, Mr. Ceedric. Now we have so many memories to fulfill rather than think about the ones in the past. We-"

She stopped as his eyes turned cold, filled with hostility. Her stare followed his gaze, and it led to the doorway, where Lydia was peeking in.

"I uh…see that you two are getting along quite well," she said, letting out a nervous laugh at the end. Sofia felt tension rise up in Cedric, and she could hear him let out a low, rumbling growl in the bottom of his throat while he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Hey now," she whispered in his ear, "settle down. It's alright. I promise she'll never take you away from me again. Let's put this behind us once and for all, shall we? All of the bad memories, all of the fighting and the yelling-let's leave it behind and never go back to it, okay?"

The amorousness in her voice and its tone eased Cedric down, like a human calming a dog, letting it now that it was safe and there was no reason to be alarmed. Lydia stepped inside, her hands clutching her duster as she took a deep breath.

_Let's get this over with._

She took a deep breath, and spoke very clearly.

"Cedric," she said maturely, "I want to apologize for what I have put you through over the past few days. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions and accusations in such a short amount of time, especially when I had no evidence. My owl-you know Eezeyal-overheard Sofia talking to our mother, explaining the uh…brainwashing stuff and why her amulet was missing at the time. I can understand why you would want to take jewelry off in the shower. It can uh…rust, so…yeah. Anyway, umm…yeah, that's pretty much it. Just came to uh…apologize and…yeah I got nothing else."

The sorcerer contained an unimpressed expression, but was once more elbowed by the princess.

"Go on," she urged.

He took a deep breath and let out a large sigh.

_Oh, I guess it won't _kill _me._

"And I'm sorry for the way I acted all those months ago," he spoke quickly. "I shouldn't have put your family or the kingdom in danger and blah, blah, blah, so on and so on. I promise I won't do it again and I think but now I've learned my lesson." He leaned towards Sofia's ear.

"Now can she _go _now? This is really getting awkward!" he hissed in annoyance. Sofia only let out a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, it's finished." She turned to her eldest sibling. "I'll talk to mom and dad about taking a year off of your penalty," she said smiling. "And don't worry. I know you will be cleaning with the other maids and all, but it never gets boring around here. I promise I'll stop by and talk to you every now and then. Maybe even bring you some snacks. …Oh, what the heck? I guess I can ask mom and dad to give back your seat at the dinner table as well. I'm sure they won't be that harsh."

"Wait-they took my seat from the dinner table as well?" she huffed. "They didn't tell me that!" Sofia held an unimpressed face, just like Cedric did a few moments ago.

"Do you want to get it back?" she asked bluntly. Lydia took a few steps back and looked at the floor, speaking in a muttering tone.

"Yes."

"Then you might as well go on. But first…" She hopped out of bed and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Hugs!"

The sorceress laughed and returned the favor, happy that everything was going to be all right, and all was forgiven. Cedric smiled as he watched her leave, glad that he knew that everything was going to be all right as well. Sofia walked back over to him and climbed back in bed, cuddling him after she blew the candle out that remained on her night stand.

"Has my "stubbornness" been rubbing off on you, Princess?" the sorcerer whispered quietly. She only giggled.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep. We'll be up bright and early tomorrow."


	17. A Motherly Talk

Miranda walked over to Lydia, staring as she cleaned the table from dinner. Fortunately she earned her place back at the meal, but was still forced to clean thing up afterwards. The other maids would wash the dishes after she handed them to them. Lydia would clean the table with a cloth.

"I see that Sofia has been a lot happier lately," her mother said as she took a seat, watching her daughter scrub the hardwood. "Have you two made up?"

"You mean three?" Lydia muttered in exhaustion, trying to get one little stain of the table, remembering Cedric as well. "Uh…yeah, it…it's fine now. We're done. Well, the quarreling at least. Look, all I care about is that Sofia is safe and happy now."

"She was safe and happy before you came back, Lydia," Miranda reminded her. "But it's alright. You were just trying to protect her and you didn't know any better than what you knew in the past. I know you and Cedric butted heads, but that was a long time ago."

"Yes," Lydia hissed. "I have been told thousands of times already. No need to repeat it."

"Lydia," the Queen said in a half warning voice. "I know you will be staying here for a little while and doing maid work, but you have to at least _try _to get along."

"Look what I'm doing! I said I was sorry, I stayed away from them; isn't that what they want?" Miranda shook her head, smiling.

"I am sure that is not what Sofia wants, dear. Now Cedric on the other hand…hmm…perhaps, but I'm sure he'll get used to you later on in life."

"But what if he tries to steal Sofia's amulet again, mom? I have to keep an eye on him! For the kingdom. For Sofia!"

The Queen closed her eyes and sighed.

"Lydia, Cedric has not even tried to do anything over the past few years. Why would he start _now? _It wouldn't make sense, and he seems very happy with Sofia. I mean come on-haven't you noticed that he's been out more than often? He always stays in his workshop almost every day!" she said jokingly. "The only time he comes out is if he actually needs some potion ingredients from the gardens."

The sorceress, who finally got rid of the ridiculous stain, sighed as her hands rested on the table in defeat.

"Yeah…he has been out lately. More than the last time I was here, at least."

"And now look at him, Lydia. He is happier, more content, more…free." Lydia laughed.

"So what-it's like he's found his inner peace or something?" Miranda continued to be solemn, yet spoke in a loving mother's voice.

"If that's so, then Sofia _is _his inner peace. You just need to learn how to see that and let go of everything else that happened in the past. It does not matter who you were or what you did back then. What matters is who you choose to be _now. _And Cedric chose this."

The sorceress stopped scrubbing the table and thought about the wise words her mother told her. She was right about that, and it seemed that what everyone said ever since she came back was right, and she was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't have been living in the past when she returned, and also knew that she should have been smarter than she was and just kept on eye on the sorcerer. Not suddenly accuse him and-heck-try to _murder _him over something that happened a long time ago. This is the real world now-the present. And she needed to wake up, just as he did.

Lydia sighed, her head hung low, saying the two words that she has been saying a lot lately to others, especially Sofia.

"You're right. And it seems like everyone is, according to what they say. I was just trying to protect Sofia and…I guess I got a little carried away when I did."

"There is no guessing, dear. But now that all three of you have agreed peace in your apologies, there is no need to talk about it anymore. And by the way, you're lucky your father took a year off of your punishment like Sofia asked. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing. But it turns out that he did, and he said that he was going to discuss with the other King back at Lacorinth about it. He wasn't too happy when he heard about what you did. But I'm sure Roland will ease his anger, just as Sofia has eased his. Her forgiveness and faith that she contains has seemed to rub off on him."

Lydia sighed for the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes, I know he's mad. I just hope I don't lose my job as the royal sorceress there." Miranda let out a low laugh and smiled.

"I'm sure you won't. Now go on; it's almost time for bed. You need your rest. I'll give you permission to return to your room early. I can tell you are having a little bit of back pain from the way its bent."

Lydia turned her head around and glanced at it, checking it out.

"Yeah, it's been doing that lately. I get knots in it sometimes, especially when I'm wearing this very tight uniform. I don't look stupid, right?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked back at her mother. The Queen rose from her seat.

"No, Lydia, you do not look stupid. You have the appearance of a maid, but that is all."

"When am I going to get my wand and books back?" she asked in a half whiny voice.

"When your punishment is over, dear, and you go back. Until then, good night." She gave her a hug, then walked out of the dining room, leaving Lydia to her thoughts. She pondered with everything she had said in the past five minutes, thinking of how right she was when she mentioned that it only mattered who one chose to be now instead of who they were and what they did in the past. And judging from the way she saw Cedric and Sofia taking a walk in the gardens yesterday and laughing together, Cedric looked like none of that ever even happened. He was happy and blissful, just as any other person hanging out with their best friend. Perhaps she was wrong about everything. Perhaps he did truly change. Sure, she'd be cautious, but now…it seemed that everything was at ease, and there was no reason to be worried about anything. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe Lydia just needed to let go of all of those memories. Like…like he did. And then maybe life here in this kingdom wouldn't be so hard on her, him, Sofia, or anyone else.

"I…I can't believe what I did…" Lydia murmured, realizing the truth of everything now. "He…really has changed."

She looked down at her duster, then-for the second time in forever-smiled. So this was how it ended. After all of the fighting and the insults and ambition…there was finally peace. No more anger, sorrow, and now that she knew Cedric's story and how his life was before she or Sofia came along…there was no need to quarrel about anything else. Happiness…that's what this kingdom has now. Beautiful, sweet, happiness.

And who could have guessed anything better?


End file.
